Extrañas Aventuras en Tierras Lejanas
by HerculesPoirot
Summary: Tres jóvenes hermanos finalmente aceptan una invitación a Gensokyo hecha por cierta Youkai. Su decisión marca el comienzo de una serie de grandes historias. Nuevos encuentros, escenarios increíbles, aventuras únicas, y épicas batallas. Todo mientras viven el día a día en ese lugar único.
1. The Tale of the Adventure Hunters

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**NOTA DE EXCLUSIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, habilidades u otros elementos aquí mencionados son de mi autoría, con excepción de mis Personajes Originales, así como algunas de sus Técnicas y Habilidades. Todos los créditos corresponden a sus respectivos autores, en el caso de Touhou Project a ZUN y Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Bienvenidos a este fanfic. Un proyecto que comencé a formar un par de meses atrás, luego de llevar unos siete u ocho años sin escribir ficción.

¿Qué me llevó a esto? Principalmente la existencia misma de Touhou Project, la cual gracias a las especiales políticas de Derechos de Autor que ZUN tiene, se ha convertido en un enorme lienzo, y a la vez en inspiración, para incontables personas expresándose en muchas formas de arte.

También debido a los numerosos fanfics de Touhou (Tanto normales como crossovers) que he estado leyendo estos meses, realmente han servido para alimentar mi imaginación. Agradecimientos especiales a los autores de **"Collapse of Eastern Fantasy"** (El primero que leí, el que comenzó con todo), **"Touhou: Unchained Distortion of Reality"**, **"Unparalleled Ayakashi Incident"** y **"Touhou Chronicles"**; realmente disfruté sus historias, e hicieron que despertara en mí la curiosidad de saber si podía crear algo similar.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre esta historia? En términos realmente simples, es otro _Gappy Sue_ (a.k.a. "Yukari lleva a los personajes a Gensokyo"), aunque trataré de darle algunos enfoques distintos. La he planificado como un proyecto largo, de varios Arcos, cada uno con enfoques y objetivos distintos; espero de verdad poder llevarla hasta el final (O al menos hasta un punto decente).

También contará con elementos de otro famoso Manga de larga duración. Aunque el título les dé una pista al respecto, por el momento no haré mención a dicho manga más allá de pequeños detalles. En su momento ya sabrán a cuál me refiero, pero tranquilos, que trataré en la medida de lo posible evitar los spoilers, o dar las justas advertencias en el caso de que se mencionen en la historia.

Y bueno, es todo por ahora. Tengo como meta publicar un capítulo cada 10-15 días, aunque en caso de Intermedios o de este Prólogo, las siguientes publicaciones vendrán más rápido.

Sin más que decir, ¡que comience la aventura!

* * *

**Prólogo: Antesala al Gran Viaje — The_Tale_of_the_Adventure_Hunters.**

"Fuuwaaaa~h."

Como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, la mañana de Hans Bergersen comenzó con un largo bostezo. A pesar de haber dormido lo justo para una persona de su edad, nunca podía evitar despertarse con una sensación de pereza.

Saliendo lentamente de la estructura que él y sus hermanos llamaban 'nuestra carpa', alzó la mirada para ver el hermoso amanecer que cubría el cielo y sus nubes. Sin importar lo que su cuerpo sintiera, el mundo le decía que realmente era hora de levantarse.

Decidió entonces ir a un río cercano a buscar agua fresca para lavarse la cara. Realmente no necesitaba hacer algo así, pues 'su carpa' contenía todo lo necesario. Pero aunque en sus viajes era algo común dormir a la intemperie, poder hacerlo cerca de un río con aguas cristalinas no era algo que sucediese todos los días. Para Hans, que valora las experiencias vividas sobre todo lo demás, era una oportunidad que no quería desperdiciar. Además, seguramente la fría agua lograría despertarlo por completo.

Recorriendo el corto camino que llevaba al río, la mirada de Hans iba de un lado a otro, mirando el campo en el cual se encontraba. Ya lo había visto ayer en la noche, pero el amanecer y su aura de luz le daban un toque realmente hermoso.

Una vez más, Hans se sintió agradecido de poder ver algo así, a la vez que llegaba al río.

"Tenía razón, el río realmente se ve limpio… Bien, espero que no esté tan helado."

Acercándose a la orilla, Hans vio su reflejo en la superficie. Un rostro que conocía demasiado bien, pero que esta vez decidió mirar cuidadosamente… mientras superaba su pequeño temor al agua seguramente helada que lo esperaba.

Un rostro joven, aunque sus facciones ligeramente firmes le hacían aparentar un par de años más de lo que tenía, pero sólo un par. Cabello negro, ojos marrones, y 1,80 mts de estatura. Nada fuera de lo común para un joven de 18 años proveniente de Suramérica.

_(… Bueno, quizás la estatura sea poco común en el lugar al que iremos. Pero realmente no importa. De todas formas ese lugar no tiene nada de común.)_

Finalmente, habiendo despejado su mente de ideas -y de temores-, Hans sumergió su cabeza en el agua helada.

…

Un par de segundos después, un grito pudo escucharse en sus cercanías. _(Tal vez… hubiese sido mejor idea lavarme tomando un poco de agua entre mis manos)_, pensó Hans, completamente despierto… Y con el rostro ligeramente entumecido por el frío.

* * *

Habiendo cumplido con su deseo de tener una nueva 'experiencia vivida'… aunque fuese más allá de lo que hubiese querido, Hans regresó hacia donde estaban durmiendo sus hermanos. Mientras caminaba paso a paso, comenzó a recordar los eventos de los últimos días, como solía hacerlo. Los hermosos paisajes que nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo, las personas que conocían de vez en cuando, las pequeñas vivencias con sus hermanos.

Y… _esa carta_. La última de una serie de correspondencia que tenían los hermanos con cierta persona.

Inconscientemente, Hans dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo para sacarla. Cosa imposible de lograr, pues en ese momento tenía puesto un pijama sin bolsillos, mientras que la carta estaba en uno de sus pantalones dejados en su 'carpa'.

Igualmente era una acción innecesaria. Desde que la recibió, hace ya más de 7 días, Hans ha leído una y otra vez esa carta. Tanto así, que es capaz de recordarla a la perfección sin ningún problema.

Antes de que pudiera repasarla mentalmente, sus pasos ya lo tenían en frente de la 'carpa'. Dos personas ya estaban ahí, despiertas y en pijama al igual que él.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Fuiste a dar un paseo así, en pijama?"

La voz correspondía a la hermana menor de Hans, Isabel Bergersen. 17 años, 1,75 mts de estatura. Cabello negro, y ojos color verde oscuro (Seguramente por herencia de su madre). Una chica de facciones suaves, no lo suficiente para ser descrita 'como una muñeca', aunque sí lo suficiente para darle un toque de 'chica guapa'. Una 'bonita latina'.

"Sólo me estaba lavando la cara… Sí, sé que tenemos agua dentro del cubo, pero igualmente quería-"

"'Quería experimentar una nueva sensación', ¿no es así? Aun cuando no es la primera vez que te lavas la cara, o te lavas en general, en un río."

La otra voz provenía del otro 'hermano' de Hans e Isabel, el tercero y último.

15 años, y 1,78 mts de estatura. Una curiosa combinación que lo hacía ser el menor de los tres, pero a su vez el segundo en estatura, casi igualando a Hans.

Pero lo que realmente lo diferenciaba de los otros dos era su aspecto. Sus ojos negros no tenían nada de particular, pero su cabello rubio, y una piel mucho más blanca que la de Hans e Isabel, eran claras señales de su herencia caucásica.

Sí. Quienes los vieran juntos difícilmente podrían decir que Daniel Hastings era hermano de Hans e Isabel… y no estaban del todo equivocados. Su relación de hermanos era una poco común, pero igualmente atesorada por los tres.

"No tiene nada de malo. Además Dan, te equivocas al decir que ya lo había hecho antes. Cada experiencia vivida es distinta."

"Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el frío de tu 'experiencia distinta'."

"… Así que me vieron." Hans no pudo evitar poner una ligera expresión de desagrado, como la de un niño a quien atrapan en una vergonzosa travesura.

"No exactamente." dijo Isabel, con una mueca burlona. "Tu pequeño y poco masculino grito pudo escucharse magníficamente por aquí."

"… Kuh." La expresión de molestia aumentó a la par de su vergüenza. Era algo común que los hermanos se fastidiaran mutuamente de esa forma, pero obviamente no era agradable ser el que recibía las burlas.

"Bien, ¿qué haremos hoy? Se supone que es nuestro último día por acá, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Daniel.

"Bueno… Supongo que veremos más paisajes. Y tal vez vayamos al pueblo cercano a comprar algún último recuerdo. Y tomar fotos, claro está."

"Hans, no olvides que hay que llamar a los de la Fundación, para decirles que estaremos 'fuera de cobertura' por una larga temporada."

"Tenemos todo el día para eso. Se supone que la contactaremos a medianoche." Luego de una breve pausa, Hans pregunto. "¿Creen que necesitemos más suministros?"

"… Si llegas a meter una sola cosa más en mi cubo, me enfadaré." Dijo Isabel.

"Hans, llevamos casi dos semanas almacenando suministros. ¿Realmente vamos a necesitar tantos?"

"No, pero… Uno nunca está lo suficientemente preparado."

"Excepto cuando las preparaciones comienzan a llevarte a la paranoia." Dijo Daniel en un tono despreocupado.

"…" Hans no tenía forma de contraatacar. Tal vez sus preparaciones se habían salido un poco de control.

"Entonces está decidido," dijo Isabel, "no más estúpidos suministros. Es el último día, así que, ¡aprovechémoslo!"

"Comencemos por aprovechar la comida entonces." Respondió Daniel, claramente deseando llenar su estómago.

* * *

Como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, la mañana de los tres hermanos comenzó con conversaciones casuales, y un desayuno al aire libre.

El desayuno no era nada espectacular. Pan con queso y unos delgados trozos de carne comprados el día anterior.

Mientras comían sus emparedados, los hermanos acostumbraban a hablar sobre lo que harían próximamente. Pero durante los últimos días el tema de conversación ha sido sólo uno: El 'viaje' que pronto emprenderán.

"Así que... *ñam ñam*… 'Gensokyo'. Un nombre un tanto raro, supongo que será cuestión del idioma." Comentó Daniel, con una nota de curiosidad en su voz.

"Dan, mastica o habla. Haz una de las dos cosas."

"Lo siento, Isa."

"¿Realmente estás seguro de querer ir, Dan? Después de todo, será un mundo completamente aislado de Europa."

"¿Sigues con eso, Hans? No me asusta lanzarme a una nueva aventura, sea en este o en otros mundos."

A pesar de estar hablando con una actitud tranquila, Hans e Isabel vieron en los ojos de Daniel un interés y curiosidad que crecían poco a poco. Un sentimiento que ambos conocían muy bien.

"Nuevos escenarios, y nuevas oportunidades," continuó Daniel, "definitivamente no las perderé por nada."

"…" Hans e Isabel no pudieron evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"Y, retomando mi punto. ¿Qué saben sobre Gensokyo?"

"…" Los hermanos Bergersen se miraron uno al otro por unos instantes, para luego responder…

""Casi nada"".

"… Eso pensé."

"Las pocas cosas que sabemos son de notas de más de 30 años atrás. Seguramente a estas alturas no sirvan de mucho." Respondió Hans de manera despreocupada.

"Y por más que le hemos escrito para que nos diga algo, ella siempre se niega y le da largas al asunto. Como en muchas otras cosas."

"Ella, eh… La tan famosa _'Mujer del Traje Morado'_."

Esta vez la voz de Daniel tenía algo más que simple curiosidad. También tenía pequeñas trazas de desconfianza.

No era de extrañarse. Daniel Hastings era alguien que desconfiaba fácilmente de los extraños; y una persona que sólo se comunicaba por cartas que aparecían mágicamente y sin dar detalles sobre sí misma, sólo alimentaba las dudas en la mente de Daniel.

"Entiendo que te moleste su actitud, Dan." Hans decidió dar sus opiniones, al ver a su hermano dubitativo. "Incluso yo creo que su forma de ser es un tanto… 'excéntrica', pero que no te quepan dudas sobre sus buenas intenciones. Después de todo, nos ayudó mucho en el pasado."

…

"… Lo sé." Respondió Daniel, hundiéndose poco a poco en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La 'Mujer del Traje Morado', como los hermanos la conocían. Una 'persona' realmente misteriosa.

Lo que Daniel sabía sobre ella era lo que Hans e Isabel le contaron. Su relación con ella data de mucho tiempo atrás. Hace algunos años salvó sus vidas, y desde entonces mantiene un contacto con ellos.

El contacto era siempre de la misma forma: Con cartas que siempre aparecían debajo del cubo. Si deseaban responderle, debían dejar una carta en el mismo lugar donde ella dejaba sus cartas, guardada en el mismo sobre que ella le ponía a sus cartas.

Una extraña forma de comunicación, donde ella decidía cuándo comunicarse.

Desde que Daniel supo de esta misteriosa mujer y de sus cartas, casi todas tenían una 'propuesta' similar.

… _Los invito a mi mundo, la tierra de los youkai. Vengan a Gensokyo_…

'Youkai'. Un ser sobrenatural. Alguien que, sin importar su apariencia, no podía ser definida como 'humana'.

A pesar de que semejante revelación hubiese sido considerada como la mayor sorpresa de su vida para cualquier otro individuo, para Daniel no lo fue ni de lejos. Aún sin saber nada sobre youkai u otras criaturas sobrenaturales, Daniel era perfectamente consciente que en este mundo (Y tal vez en otros) existían fuerzas y seres que no podían ser explicados por métodos modernos. El simple hecho de que él estuviese vivo era una prueba concluyente de esa realidad.

En cuanto a la propuesta de esa mujer, Hans e Isabel la habían rechazado una y otra vez… Hasta hace unos tres meses, cuando Hans decidió repentinamente que era un buen momento para aceptarla.

Un par de charlas con su hermana bastaron para convencerla. Luego vino el trabajo de convencer a Daniel, aunque eso tampoco llevó mucho tiempo.

A partir de ahí comenzó el trabajo de reunir suministros, contactar a allegados, y prepararse para el día del viaje… El día de hoy.

"Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo de presentarnos cuando la veamos frente a frente." Daniel respondió, finalmente saliendo de la nube de ideas donde había estado sumergido.

Puede que Daniel Hastings no conociese a esa 'mujer del traje morado'. Pero conocía a Hans y a Isabel, a sus hermanos. Y confiaba plenamente en ellos.

Completamente.

* * *

Luego de terminar su desayuno, los tres hermanos se pusieron en marcha. Su destino estaba sólo a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, así que avanzaron sin mucha prisa.

Mientras caminaban, los hermanos observaron el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba. Praderas cubiertas de verde en casi todas las direcciones. Árboles de diversos tipos creciendo a lado y lado. Pequeñas agrupaciones de flores de varios colores. Todo acompañado con un suave viento frío y un sol radiante en el cielo. Un tiempo perfecto para admirar los paisajes.

En ese momento y ante semejante paisaje, Hans no pudo evitarlo. Sacó de su bolsillo su confiable iPod, y comenzó a escuchar una suave música. Una pequeña manía suya, un tanto cercana a un vicio, como sus hermanos podían certificar.

Poco a poco las praderas fueron cediendo para dar paso a claras señales de civilización. A la distancia podían verse poco a poco con mayor claridad las formas de las casas, y de algunas otras edificaciones que iban desde torres hasta un castillo en la distancia.

Finalmente, tras una hora de viaje a pie, los hermanos estaban en su destino, Râșnov.

* * *

Râșnov, un pequeño pueblo de menos de 16.000 habitantes, ubicado en el Distrito de Brașov, en el centro mismo de Rumania.

Este pintoresco lugar fue el elegido por la mujer del traje morado como la 'última estación' antes del gran viaje.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana cuando los hermanos llegaron. Aún tenían bastante tiempo de sobra antes de que llegara la hora prometida, así que los tres hermanos decidieron hacer lo que más les gustaba hacer al llegar a un sitio así.

Pasear, tomar fotos, y disfrutar.

Y así, los hermanos se dedicaron a recorrer el hermoso pueblo y sus sitios de interés. Afortunadamente, en Râșnov había sitios así de sobra, así que los hermanos podrían emplear sus horas restantes sin aburrirse.

"Bien, mis queridos aventureros," dijo Hans, usando un tono exageradamente dramático para la situación "¡a conseguir buenas memorias!"

""¡Sí!"" Respondieron al unísono Isabel y Daniel, con un entusiasmo nada inferior al de Hans.

* * *

Cinco de la tarde. El sol comenzaba a bañar todo con las características tonalidades del atardecer.

Los hermanos ya habían recorrido gran parte de los atractivos turísticos del pueblo, en una especie de carrera frenética, sólo deteniéndose para almorzar. Ahora simplemente estaban mirando las casas y calles de Râșnov, sin dirigirse a algún sitio en particular.

"Tengo que reconocerlo," dijo Daniel "esa persona escogió un muy buen lugar para nuestro viaje."

"Seguramente fue debido a que lo teníamos cerca. Igual, no llegamos sino hasta el último día de plazo."

"Porque nos pusimos a ver los pueblos cercanos." Comentó Hans. "Igual, estamos en el día correcto. Sólo nos falta el lugar correcto y la hora correcta."

"…"

Daniel parecía que quería decir algo, pero sus labios no soltaban palabra alguna.

"Así que el gran 'No me asusta lanzarme a una nueva aventura, sea en este o en otros mundos' está inquieto, ¿eh?" Hans rompió el silencio con un ligero tono burlón.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"No puedes ocultarlo, Dan." Isabel decidió tomar la situación bajo su control. "Podemos ver perfectamente que estás inquieto, y no precisamente por la emoción."

"… Sí, es cierto." Daniel una vez más cedió, sabiendo que no podía ocultarle a sus hermanos lo que sentía.

"Puedo entender un poco lo que sientes." Isabel fue la primera en hablar. "Lo que estamos a punto de hacer no es precisamente el típico viaje de turismo que siempre hemos hecho. Es un lugar como ningún otro en el que hemos estado."

"¿Te preocupa no volver a este mundo?"

"… Tal vez." Daniel respondió con sentimientos encontrados.

Luego de una ligera pausa, Hans decidió responder de nuevo, con…

"_We're leaving together_

_But still it's farewell _

_And maybe we'll come back, _

_To earth, who can tell?_"

"… ¿Por qué demonios cantas The Final Countdown?" Preguntó Daniel, con una ligera expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

"Encaja bien con esta situación, ¿no crees?"

"Tú y tu manía con la música…" Isabel no pudo sino suspirar.

En respuesta a esto, Hans respondió con otro gesto melodramático. Cerrando sus ojos, y alzando su mano izquierda, "La música es una de las grandes glorias del mundo, queridos hermanos." respondió.

Isabel suspiró de nuevo. Al menos este pequeño acto había disipado un poco el nerviosismo.

"Además," prosiguió Hans, "no es como si nos fuésemos para siempre. Duraremos una larga temporada, pero no eterna."

"Heh… Tu actitud despreocupada nunca deja de sorprenderme, hermano." Daniel respondió con una ligera sonrisa, más calmado.

"El atardecer está por terminar. Es mejor que continuemos."

""Como digas, Isa."" Respondieron ambos hermanos al unísono.

* * *

Once de la noche. Sólo una hora para el momento señalado.

Los hermanos ya habían dejado de recorrer el pueblo algunas horas atrás, y se habían quedado en una pequeña plaza concurrida.

Pero ya con la medianoche a la vuelta de la esquina, las calles del pueblo habían quedado prácticamente vacías. Algo que no incomodaba a los hermanos, pues lo que estaban a punto de hacer era algo que no necesitaba testigos.

A medida que caminaban, los hermanos hablaban sobre Gensokyo, el lugar al que irían. Lo que conocían, lo que esperaban encontrar, de todo.

"Principalmente, como el nombre 'Gensokyo' lo sugiere, es un mundo con una fuerte influencia oriental. Mejor dicho, es un mundo que nació en tierras orientales, en Asia." Hans le explicaba a Daniel, que era el que menos información tenía de los tres.

"Eso trae entonces otro problema para mí, lo sabes."

"… Sí, es algo en lo que también había pensado." Dijo Isabel. "Supongo que tendremos que pedirle ayuda a ella con ese detalle."

"Además, según lo que hemos leído, a pesar de su origen oriental, poco a poco ha recibido influencias occidentales. Incluso, el traje que usa ella es uno completamente occidental." Añadió Hans.

"Bueno, es un detalle menos."

"Ahora, otra cosa que debes saber, es que Gensokyo ha estado aislado del resto del mundo desde su origen," continuó Hans con su pequeña lección, "tanto así que podría decirse que ya no es 'parte de este mundo'. Por tanto, los humanos que viven ahí están un tanto… 'atrasados' tecnológicamente."

"En cierto modo, no sólo será un viaje a otro mundo, sino también al pasado."

"Eso será interesante de ver." Respondió Daniel, imaginando algunas situaciones absurdas, alimentadas por los animes de historias del pasado que ha visto.

"Aunque al parecer hay algunos youkai que tienen tecnología casi igual, o incluso superior a la que existe en el mundo actualmente."

"… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tecnología, no en manos de humanos, sino de youkai?" Daniel esta vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tan extraña revelación.

"Es un mundo extraño en el que vivimos… Y Gensokyo es aún más extraño." Fue la respuesta de Hans.

* * *

Diez minutos para la medianoche. El momento adecuado y el lugar adecuado estaban a punto de sincronizarse.

Los tres hermanos llegaron a una pequeña casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Seguramente había sido abandona hace poco tiempo, pues mostraba pocos signos de deterioro.

Hans rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacando un sobre de papel. La famosa 'última carta' estaba ahí.

El sobre era uno tamaño carta, hecho con un papel de magnífica calidad. La parte frontal estaba completamente en blanco, pero en el reverso un sello de una forma muy inusual protegía su contenido.

Hans abrió el sobre, y sacó la carta. La desenvolvió, y extendiendo su mano leyó sus contenidos, permitiendo que sus hermanos también la pudiesen leer.

_Estimados hermanos,_

_Espero se encuentren bien. Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo, no han dado marcha atrás en vuestra decisión de venir a Gensokyo. Les aseguro que no habrá arrepentimientos._

_Luego de hacer los preparativos adecuados, finalmente puedo anunciarles que ya he seleccionado el lugar y la hora en la cual podré traerlos._

_En una semana a partir de hoy, a las 11:59 del X de Marzo, los esperaré en el pueblo de Râșnov, en una cabaña abandonada al sur, a las afueras de la ciudad. Es la única en la zona, así que les será fácil encontrarla._

_Una vez que lleguen ahí, tomen esta carta y quémenla. Esa será la señal._

_Espero que disfruten su última semana de viaje por Europa, y que disfruten aún más el nuevo mundo que les espera._

_Los estaré esperando. Saludos, y les deseo lo mejor._

La carta terminaba ahí. Sin nombre, ni dirección, ni nada. Una carta formal, en un papel cuya calidad no tenía nada que envidiarle a la del sobre, escrita en inglés con una preciosa letra cursiva. Igual que todas las que vinieron antes que esta.

… Aunque en la opinión personal de Daniel, había algo de falsa formalidad en todas esas cartas, y esta no era la excepción. Pero dada la opinión que Hans e Isabel tenían de esa mujer, nunca expresó abiertamente esta opinión.

* * *

Dos minutos para la medianoche. La hora había llegado.

Hans se acercó a la entrada de la casa, extendió la carta, y con un pequeño chispazo esta comenzó a arder en una punta. Mientras el fuego comenzaba lentamente a expandirse, comenzó a emanar un humo con un fuerte color morado. Sin lugar a dudas, una pequeña muestra de la 'Mujer del Traje Morado'.

…

Algunos segundos pasaron, mientras Hans no dejaba de mirar la carta ardiendo en su mano, la cual ya había perdido la mitad de su forma. Pronto tendría que soltarla.

"Hans… ¡Mira eso!"

"¿Eh…?"

Ante la señal de su hermana, Hans alzó la mirada para ver… Letras.

Poco a poco, y quizás como reacción al humo morado, letras moradas comenzaron a aparecer en la puerta. Las letras emanaban un ligero resplandor fluorescente.

Lentamente, más y más letras surgieron, cada vez con mayor claridad. Y cuando finalmente la carta -que previamente había soltado Hans- se había quemado por completo, las letras revelaron una frase completa, escrita en un perfecto inglés.

_FOR YOUR FIRST ADVENTURE: __**FOUND ME**__._

"Para vuestra primera Aventura…" Comenzó a leer Daniel.

"… ¿Encuéntrenme?" Hans terminó la frase.

Fue sólo por un instante.

Debido al extraño mensaje, los tres hermanos se descuidaron por sólo un instante.

Y entonces… sucedió.

Una enorme brecha oscura se abrió a sus pies.

"¡…!"

"¿¡Qué demon-!?"

Los hermanos reaccionaron rápidamente, saltando hacia un lado.

Pero, esa acción fue inútil.

En menos de un instante, la brecha se expandió varias veces su tamaño hasta alcanzar las dos decenas de metros.

"¡Ah…!『**FUTU-**』"

Hans intentó algo más para evitar la caída.

Pero nuevamente, esa acción fue inútil.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Hans sintió como si una mano lo tomara por el tobillo, halándolo con gran fuerza hacia la brecha.

De hecho, por un instante vio algo similar a un guante blanco sujetando su pierna. Pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo.

La gravedad, ayudada por esta misteriosa fuerza, rápidamente reclamó a Hans Bergersen, haciendo que cayera por la brecha.

Sin su ayuda, sus hermanos tuvieron simultáneamente el mismo destino.

""**¡AAAAAAAAAGH!**""

"**¿¡PERO QU…!? **_**¿¡OJOS!?**_"

Mientras caían, Daniel pudo ver cómo el ambiente nocturno de Râșnov rápidamente se transformaba en un extraño mundo oscuro, con tonalidades negras y moradas. Pero lo que se llevaba el premio gordo de lo extraño eran los ojos que había en todas partes.

De todos los tamaños, ojos de color dorado miraban a los hermanos caer en lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo.

Esa fue la última imagen que tuvo Daniel antes de perder la consciencia, al igual que sus hermanos.

* * *

El X de Marzo del 2012, tres jóvenes trotamundos desaparecieron del pueblo rumano de Râșnov. Nadie en ese pueblo los conocía, así que todos simplemente asumieron que los tres habían seguido con su viaje.

Pero no era un asunto del cual preocuparse, pues los tres no habían sido víctimas de algún crimen o tragedia.

Simplemente habían dado el primer paso hacia la más grande aventura…

… _una aventura en tierras lejanas._

* * *

**:::**

**Touhou Project × ?**

**Extrañas Aventuras en Tierras Lejanas, Parte 1:**

**Illusionary Land ****— Un Gran Viaje.**

**To be Continued…**

**:::**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y con esto terminamos el Prólogo. Un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, y seguramente más para quienes lo hayan leído y no hayan encontrado nada de Gensokyo más allá de unas simples menciones.

Pero como dije al comienzo, he planificado este fanfic como un proyecto largo, y como tal no quise escribir un Prólogo donde simplemente fueran enviados a Gensokyo y nada más. Decidí aprovechar para escribir detalles sobre mis protagonistas, 'los tres hermanos', sus vivencias y puntos de vista antes de dar el gran salto.

Seguramente hay muchos detalles que les llamaron la atención a lo largo del Prólogo. Las respuestas de algunos son tan evidentes como el sol al mediodía, mientras que otras son imposibles de deducir por el simple hecho de que no he dado la información suficiente.

Todas esas dudas y detalles tendrán respuesta, se los aseguro. En lo personal no me gusta cuando un autor aclara esos detalles en notas al final, siento que le quita algo de esencia a su historia. Es por eso que no esperen saber por notas como ésta a qué se refieren los hermanos por 'el cubo', 'la Fundación', u otros detalles. Todo será revelado en su respectivo momento y en su respectivo Capítulo.

Y bueno, finalmente el próximo Capítulo será en el Gensokyo que todos amamos. ¿Cuánto tardarán en encontrarse con la -no tan misteriosa, al menos para nosotros- 'Mujer del Traje Morado'? ¿A quiénes conocerán en el camino? ¿Habrán Combates de Spell Cards? Pronto lo descubrirán.

Por favor no olviden dejar comentarios sobre este fanfic. No tengo problemas en recibir críticas de cualquier tipo… Excepto los comentarios trolls. Esos serán ignorados.

Este es Hercules_Poirot, que se despide. Hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. First Road, Long Road

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**NOTA DE EXCLUSIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, habilidades u otros elementos aquí mencionados son de mi autoría, con excepción de mis Personajes Originales, así como algunas de sus Técnicas y Habilidades. Todos los créditos corresponden a sus respectivos autores, en el caso de Touhou Project a ZUN y Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

** Son Ruisu:** Muchas gracias por haber dejado tus opiniones. Y sí, a este lugar le hacen falta unos cuantos FanFics de Touhou en Español. Espero que éste logre cambiar un poco la diferencia.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Primero que todo, les debo una **ENORME DISCULPA**.

A pesar de haber dicho que publicaría un Capítulo cada 10 ó 15 días, y éste en particular en menos tiempo por haber sido precedido por el Prólogo, terminé tardándome un mes completo en publicarlo.

Razones para la demora hay muchas, las cuales dejé para el final del Capítulo. Aunque seguramente a medida que vayan leyendo se irán dando cuenta.

A cambio de la espera, les dejo este monstruoso Capítulo, que espero no los eche para atrás en plan 'too long, don't read'.

En fin, aquí estamos de nuevo, continuando con el viaje de los tres hermanos.

Finalmente han llegado a Gensokyo, pero aún tendrán que recorrer algo de camino para llegar con su misteriosa benefactora.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Primeros Pasos — First_Road,Long_Road.**

"..."

Como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, la mañana de Hans comenzó con una sensación de pereza. Como siempre, una gran cantidad de estímulos se restregaban en sus cinco sentidos, diciéndole que realmente era hora de levantarse. La luz solar, el ruido de las aves...

...

No. _Algo estaba mal_.

Esos estímulos, luz solar y ruidos externos, eran cosas que sólo podía percibir una vez que se hubiese levantado y salido del cubo. No era algo que debiese poder percibir estando acostado en su cama... Si es que realmente lo estaba.

Y en un instante, su mente le dio la respuesta.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior.

La cabaña abandonada, al sur de Râșnov.

La carta quemada, y las letras moradas.

Y... La enorme brecha que se lo tragó junto a sus hermanos.

"**¡...!**"

Hans abrió los ojos de golpe, con todo rastro de pereza habiéndose desvanecido. Miró de un lado a otro, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba.

Al parecer, estaba recostado a la sombra de un grupo de árboles. Pero esos definitivamente no eran como los que había visto a las afueras de Râșnov.

No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba... Pero con toda certeza podía decir que no era Râșnov. Ni tampoco Rumania.

Respirando profundamente, Hans se incorporó lentamente mientras miraba su cuerpo en busca de heridas o daños producidos por una caída. No encontró nada fuera de lo común. Tampoco sentía algún dolor o molestia interna. Todo parecía normal.

Finalmente de pie, Hans miró a su alrededor con más detalles. Había árboles y algunos arbustos a su alrededor, aunque no los suficiente para llamar a ese lugar un bosque. Y en una dirección, pudo ver que el grupo de árboles terminaba para dar paso a una especie de camino de tierra.

Caminando poco a poco, Hans comenzó a rodear el árbol. Y justo en el extremo opuesto en el cual había estado dormido (O mejor dicho, desmayado) estaban sus hermanos.

Ambos estaban acostados boca arriba, en una posición poco natural. Como si alguien los hubiese puesto en ese lugar.

"¡...! ¡Isabel, Daniel, despierten!" Hans llamó a gritos a sus hermanos, acercándose para revisarlos.

Al igual que él, no parecían tener heridas o algo similar, y su respiración era normal. Seguramente sólo estaban inconscientes.

"... Hans, ¿eres tú?"

La primera en recuperarse fue Isabel. Con un rostro adormilado, poco a poco se incorporó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¡Isa! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... Sólo con algo de pereza..." Al igual que Hans, la mente de Isabel le hizo notar que su despertar había sido extraño. "¿Qué hacemos durmiendo en un sitio así? ¿No estábamos en ese pueblo anoche?"

"Ni idea. Yo también acabo de despertar... ¡Oye Dan, despierta ya!"

"... Mhmmm."

Poco a poco, el último hermano también recuperó la consciencia. Y al igual que Hans e Isabel, su mente estaba llena de dudas.

Ya estando despiertos, era hora de buscar respuestas.

* * *

"Antes que todo," Daniel fue el primero en hablar, "¿qué sucedió anoche?"

"Lo que recuerdo, es que llegamos a esa cabaña abandonada. Hans siguió las instrucciones de la carta y la quemó. Salió ese humo morado, luego esas letras moradas. Y luego... ese 'abismo'... O lo que sea que haya sido."

"Un abismo con ojos, que apareció repentinamente bajo nuestros pies. Sí, mis recuerdos son similares."

"Todos recordamos lo mismo, entonces." Hans reflexionó un momento, antes de decir. "Bueno, en mi caso vi algo más."

""¿Eh?""

"Sí, era una especie de guante largo. O mejor dicho, el brazo de alguien con un guante blanco. Me tomó y haló mi pierna con mucha fuerza."

"Por eso no pudiste hacer nada para ayudarnos." Daniel reflexionó un poco al respecto. La forma en que se dieron los eventos definitivamente no fue coincidencia.

Quien quiera que haya sido, _quería que los tres hermanos cayesen por ese 'abismo'_. Tal vez...

"... ¿Creen que... haya sido obra de ella?" Isabel decidió preguntar.

""...""

Ambos hermanos sólo respondieron con silencio. Al parecer todos tenían la misma sospecha.

"Si realmente fue la 'mujer de morado', y si esto realmente es 'Gensokyo', ¿por qué demonios nos trajo de esa forma? Quiero decir, ¿un agujero con ojos? ¿Es en serio?" Daniel rompió con el silencio, visiblemente molesto.

"Entiendo tu molestia, Dan. Será algo que le diremos una vez que la veamos cara a cara." Hans respondió.

Siendo sincero, esa forma de 'viajar' no era la que él había esperado. Y a pesar de no estar tan molesto como Daniel, era evidente que la situación tampoco había sido de su agrado.

"Y eso lleva a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Dónde está ella?" Daniel siguió con sus preguntas.

"Ni idea... Aunque seguramente es parte de su plan." Isabel dijo, con un tono de seguridad en sus palabras.

""¿Eh?""

"¿Acaso ya olvidaron el mensaje en la puerta? _'Para vuestra primera aventura: Encuéntrenme'_."

"Ah..."

"¿No querrás decir...?"

"Sí. Estoy casi segura que estamos en Gensokyo. Y en algún lugar, ella nos está esperando."

"Vaya recibimiento es este. Encantador." Daniel no pudo evitar soltar algo de sarcasmo.

"Supongo que no tenemos otra opción más que hacer lo que nos pidió. Recorreremos este lugar, y la encontraremos."

"¿Seguro de que podremos hacerlo, Hans? No sabemos cuán grande es este lugar, o qué tipo de seres viven aquí. Eso, por no mencionar que ni siquiera sabemos su nombre."

"Pero, no creo que nos pidiera algo así si no pudiésemos hacerlo." Isabel siguió con sus deducciones. "Las notas decían que era alguien con cierta "reputación" en Gensok- digo, en _este_ lugar."

"Así que, si vamos por ahí preguntando por ella, ¿lograremos dar con su paradero?"

"Es posible. Su apariencia es un tanto... sobresaliente. Alguna pista deberíamos sacar." Hans dijo, recordando un poco sus encuentros con ella. "Y en cualquier caso, esta situación no se resolverá sola. Tenemos que empezar a movernos para llegar a algún punto."

"Por el momento salgamos de aquí." Sugirió Isabel. "Lo primero es tener una mejor vista de dónde estamos."

"Si vamos por esa dirección" dijo Hans, apuntando hacia donde había despertado "encontraremos un camino de tierra. Creo que está al lado de un precipicio, así que tal vez tengamos una vista panorámica."

"Vayamos pues."

Ante las palabras de Daniel, los tres hermanos comenzaron a salir del grupo de árboles.

Poco a poco, cruzaron los árboles y arbustos que bloqueaban su visión, finalmente llegando al camino de tierra; aunque más que un 'camino de tierra', era simplemente el borde del precipicio sin vegetación. Nada hecho por manos humanas... O manos en general.

Frente a ellos estaba el precipicio, que seguramente les daría una mejor vista del lugar donde se encontraban. En los tres hermanos había una mezcla de molestia por la situación en la que estuvieron, curiosidad por ver la situación en la cual estaban, y una gran expectativa por las situaciones en las que estarían en el futuro.

Pero...

* * *

En un instante.

Sólo en un instante, aquellos detalles que rondaban la cabeza de los tres hermanos, simplemente desaparecieron.

_Insignificantes_.

La molestia por la forma en la que fueron traídos a Gensokyo. La frustración de no saber qué hacer. Las preocupaciones de cómo encontrar a la Mujer del Traje Morado.

_Absolutamente insignificantes_.

Como árboles arrancados del suelo para luego ser llevados por un furioso huracán, incapaces de mantenerse ante una aplastante fuerza superior.

Así, todas esas preocupaciones fueron reducidas al punto de la insignificancia y arrancadas de sus mentes, para luego ser lanzadas hacia el olvido. Finalmente, esa misma fuerza aplastante entró en sus mentes como una inundación, reemplazando todo aquello que había desterrado, asentándose.

Todo eso, en un instante.

Y es que, era imposible describirlo de otra forma.

Cualquier tipo de pensamiento habría sido incapaz de mantenerse ante la belleza de aquél escenario que rodeaba a los tres hermanos.

* * *

En ese momento, Hans Bergersen contuvo su aliento.

Seguramente sus hermanos estaban en la misma situación. Sin comentar nada, simplemente limitándose a ver el escenario que los rodeaba.

Durante sus viajes, en muchas ocasiones tuvieron el placer de ver paisajes de una belleza sin igual. La cima de una montaña, un valle que se extendía a lo lejos, un río cruzando bosques. El amanecer atravesando las praderas.

Sin embargo, en muchos de esos casos los hermanos ya tenían una idea de lo que verían antes de llegar a ellos. Ya sea porque el camino que llevaba a esos paisajes les daba una idea, o porque ya los conocían previamente por fotografías. De cualquier modo, la mentalidad de los tres hermanos ya estaba preparada para lo que se encontrarían.

Es por eso que, tener repentinamente frente a ellos un escenario así, sin ninguna predisposición, los dejó completamente sorprendidos.

Mirando hacia el noroeste podían ver la estructura más cercana a ellos, una gran edificación que parecía ser un templo.

Hacia el norte, muy cerca de donde se encontraban, se veía lo que parecía ser una aldea. Ahí estaban agrupadas un gran número de edificaciones de varios tamaños y formas, la mayoría de un estilo antiguo oriental. A su alrededor podían verse varias zonas planas, seguramente campos arados.

Hacia el noreste, y un poco alejado de la aldea, el bosque se hacía tan denso que casi parecía una selva.

Bajando la mirada un poco, y hacia el este, podía verse lo que parecía ser otro templo. Pero a diferencia del primero, este estaba mucho más alejado de la aldea y era mucho más pequeño.

Mirando a la distancia se extendía un enorme mundo de praderas y bosques hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Numerosas sakuras florecían entremezcladas con otros árboles, dándole un color variopinto al paisaje.

Recorriendo más sin mirar a una dirección en particular, podían verse numerosos ríos de diferentes tamaños zigzagueando la zona. La gran mayoría al parecer nacían en una enorme montaña ubicada hacia el oeste.

En cuanto a la montaña en cuestión, definitivamente era la más alta que los hermanos hayan visto directamente. Cubierta por una abundante y diversa vegetación, además de numerosos ríos y algunos lagos. En particular los ríos desembocaban en un gran lago al pie de la montaña. Todo esto se combinaba para darle una apariencia imponente a la par que hermosa.

El sol en lo alto, irradiando su luz en todas direcciones.

La suave y fresca brisa primaveral, recorriendo toda esta tierra.

El mecer de los árboles. El correr de los ríos. Sonidos propios de la naturaleza.

El mundo frente a ellos, casi como una fantasía irreal.

Pero, quizás esa era una buena forma de describirlo.

Después de todo, esta es la _'Tierra de Fantasía'_. Esto es... Gensokyo.

* * *

"..."

El silencio continuó por algunos minutos más. Esta vez ya no era sólo el paisaje lo que mantenía a los hermanos sin palabras, sino sus propios pensamientos.

Pensamientos del futuro. _Pensamientos de aventuras_.

¿Qué personas conocerían en esa aldea que se veía a lo lejos?

¿Qué habrá en ese bosque tan denso al noreste? ¿Qué tipo de criaturas, tanto 'normales' como 'sobrenaturales', llegarían a ver?

¿O en esa gran montaña? ¿Cuán magnífica sería la vista desde su cima?

¿Qué encontrarán? ¿Qué aprenderán? ¿Qué los sorprenderá?

Los hermanos pensaron en todas esas posibilidades por un par de minutos más. Finalmente, Hans decidió romper con el silencio.

"... Tengo que admitirlo, es mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado."

"Sí. Vaya que sí." Dijo Isabel, poco a poco regresando a la normalidad.

"Este será el... el lugar donde viviremos, ¿eh?" Daniel dijo, aún mirando el paisaje de un lado a otro.

"... Hehe. Sí Daniel, es aquí donde viviremos" Hans respondió, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Comencemos pues. Ella nos espera en algún lugar."

"Cierto. Después de todo, es la 'primera aventura' que tenemos en la lista." Hans dio un rápido suspiro para luego seguir mirando el paisaje. "Y bien, ¿hacia dónde deberíamos ir ahora?"

"Creo que deberíamos ir hacia allá." Daniel señaló hacia uno de los templos que habían visto antes.

"Eso es... Un templo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, así parece. Es lo más cercano de 'civilización' que tenemos." Isabel respondió. "Y bueno, es un templo, así que de seguro hay humanos en él."

"Aún si no saben nada sobre ella, tal vez puedan darnos más información sobre esa aldea, o dónde podríamos conseguir información." Daniel añadió su opinión.

"Entonces, vayamos hacia allá."

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al templo. Calcularon que les tomaría entre 15 ó 20 minutos llegar a él. Tal vez menos, pero decidieron ir a paso lento para ir analizando más el entorno.

* * *

*sss sss*

Unos cinco minutos habían pasado, en los que sólo imperaba el sonido de las copas de los árboles meciéndose por el viento. Fue entonces que Daniel decidió hablar.

"Cuando lleguemos al templo, ¿qué les vamos a preguntar? Dudo mucho que decirles que buscamos a 'una mujer que usa un traje morado' sea suficiente información."

"Bueno, las notas que tenemos dicen que es una youkai muy conocida. Incluso hay quienes la apodan 'la Sabia de Gensokyo'." Hans respondió la duda de su hermano.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más suave.

"¿'Sabia'? Vaya apodo..."

"Es lo que dicen las notas. Además, como te dije hace un rato, seguramente es alguien que se destaca con un traje occidental. Tarde o temprano encontraremos a alguien que sepa algo sobre ella."

"Qué otra opción nos queda, pues."

El viento de unos minutos atrás se había calmado casi por completo.

"Por cierto, ¿pasaremos la noche al aire libre?"

"¿Bromeas, Isa? Tenemos una gran aldea justo frente a nosotros, así que buscaremos un hostal. Viendo ese toque antiguo que tiene el lugar, será una experiencia interesante."

"Pero..."

Isa trató de señalar la falla en el argumento de Hans, pero.

*sss sss* Un suave sonido de arbustos meciéndose. Nada de lo cual alertarse...

... _si hubiese un viento que provocara esa agitación._

"... Hans, Daniel."

"Lo sabemos, Isa." Hans respondió de manera seria, sin cambiar su expresión.

"..." Daniel no dijo nada, aunque a diferencia de Hans su expresión se volvió más tensa.

"Y bien, ¿qué haremos?"

"¿Qué más? Esperar a que salga, patear su trasero." Dijo Hans, completamente tranquilo. "Y si se ve bueno, convertirlo en nuestro almuerzo." Añadió, elevando su voz lo suficiente como para que lo que sea que los estuviese siguiendo lo oyese.

"Grrrrr." Pudo escucharse el gruñido de la bestia. Definitivamente estaba cerca.

"... Hah." Isabel no pudo sino suspirar. "No quiero luego escuchar tus quejas si terminas con un dolor de estómago."

"Eres bastante arrogante, humano."

Una gruesa y poderosa voz pudo escucharse. Era algo difícil determinar de dónde venía, pero lo que sí podía determinarse era la hostilidad de su dueño.

"..." Daniel comenzó a mirar hacia sus espaldas, tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz. Lentamente extendió su mano derecha, como si tratara de tomar algo en el aire.

"¿Por qué no sales de una vez? Hay algo que queremos preguntarte."

"Hans..." Isabel miró con preocupación a su hermano.

Tenía motivos para estar confiado, pero quizás estuviese _demasiado_ confiado.

En ese momento, la bestia respondió a la burla de Hans.

De un enorme salto salió de entre los matorrales que estaban detrás de los hermanos y pasó por encima de ellos para situarse justo a unos 15 metros delante de ellos.

"... ¿Eh?"

"¿¡Qué demonios!?"

Daniel y Hans no pudieron evitarlo. La gran diferencia entre lo que habían esperado ver y la realidad los dejó totalmente sorprendidos.

"Ah..." Isabel también estaba sorprendida, aunque mucho menos que sus hermanos.

_(¿Eh? Co-¿¡Cómo puede ser tan enorme!?)_ Hans pensó.

_(¿Es en serio? Por el sonido que hacía en los matorrales, pensé que era alguna bestia pequeña... ¡Pero este monstruo es casi tan alto como yo! ¿Y cuánto medirá de largo?)_

"... ¿Hans? ¿Daniel?"

Daniel trató de analizar la situación con más cuidado.

_(Es grande. Debe medir entre metro y medio o metro y setenta. Tal vez unos... cuatro metros de largo. Por la forma en que pudo esconderse y saltar como lo hizo, debe tener gran fuerza en sus patas.)_

Daniel preparó su mano derecha.

"¿Daniel? ¿Qué haces?" Isabel miró a su hermano con dudas.

_(Lo mejor será terminar con esto rápidamente.)_

"Hans, encárgate de defendernos. Yo me encargaré del ataque."

"Entendido."

"Un momento..." Isabel trató de decir algo.

"¿Qué sucede? Parece que ya no están tan confiados como antes..." La bestia gruñó, y aún en su expresión inhumana los hermanos pudieron ver algo como una mueca de burla.

En respuesta, Hans y Daniel bajaron levemente sus posturas, preparándose para la pelea.

"¡Un momento, ustedes dos!" Isabel gritó, finalmente harta.

"¿Qué quieres en un momento así, Isa?" Hans respondió, molesto por la actitud de su hermana.

"¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?"

"¿Qué te parece que hacemos? ¡Preparándonos para pelear con ese monstruo!" Dijo Hans, señalando a la bestia.

"... ¿Monstruo? ¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Isabel, completamente confundida.

"... Isa, ¿estás bien?" Daniel miró a Isabel con preocupación. "¿Acaso no puedes verlo? ¡Es un enorme monstruo gris, con cabeza de dragón y cuerpo de león! ¡Prepárate a pelear!"

"¿¡Eh!?" Hans miró con total sorpresa a su hermano, casi bajando su guardia por un momento. "¿Gris? ¿Es que acaso tú también estás mal de la vista?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"Porque, a menos que sea yo el que tiene algo mal en su vista, es un monstruo azul oscuro, ¡y no tiene ninguna cabeza de dragón!"

"¿Qué...?" Daniel no pudo sino mirar a su hermano con aún más dudas.

"..." Isabel miró ese extraño intercambio de palabras entre sus hermanos con ojos dubitativos.

Mirando al supuesto 'monstruo', Isabel vio que tenía una expresión molesta. Seguramente no se esperaba que los hermanos decidieran pelear aún después de haber visto... lo que sea que hayan visto.

"Bien, bien." Isabel dio dos palmadas para llamar la atención de sus hermanos, cosa que al parecer hizo efecto. "Ya empiezo a entender lo que está pasando aquí."

""... ¿Lo entiendes?"" Ambos hermanos miraron con sorpresa a Isabel.

"Sí. A diferencia de ustedes lo que yo veo no es un monstruo gris, ni azul, ni nada parecido."

"¿Eh?"

"Entonces, lo que vemos... ¿Es una ilusión?" Daniel rápidamente movía su mirada entre Isabel y el 'monstruo'. Por más que trataba de enfocarse en este último, no podía verlo como otra cosa.

"Correcto." Isabel dijo, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y mirando directamente al 'monstruo'. "No entiendo por qué, pero su ilusión no funciona conmigo."

"... Kuhhh." A los ojos de Hans y Daniel, el monstruo parecía no hacer ningún movimiento, pero...

_(Ya veo. Parece que ya se dio cuenta de que su pequeño truco ha sido revelado. Hehe.)_

Isabel comenzó a caminar hacia el 'monstruo', eventualmente pasando de largo a sus hermanos. Cuando ya estaba a poco más de cuatro metros de distancia, simplemente hizo una ligera reverencia.

"... Saludos. Me llamo Isabel. Ellos son mis hermanos, Hans y Daniel." Dijo Isabel, dándose vuelta levemente para señalarlos con la palma de su mano."

"Siento decirte que puedo ver a través de tu ilusión, o lo que sea que hagas para confundir a mis hermanos." Isabel continuó, esta vez sorprendiendo al 'monstruo' de tal forma que incluso Hans y Daniel pudieron sentirlo. "Así que, ¿serías tan amable de dejar tu truco y ayudarnos... _señorita_?"

* * *

"... ¿Señorita?" Hans se sorprendió ante esa declaración.

"..." Daniel no pudo opinar mucho al respecto.

"..."

Finalmente, tras al menos 10 segundos de silencio, _ella_ respondió.

"... ¡Aaaaah, qué demonios! ¿¡Cómo pudiste descubrirme tan rápido!?"

""... ¿Eh?""

Tanto Hans como Daniel estaban sorprendidos. La voz que escucharon contrastaba por completo con la apariencia que tenía. Definitivamente era el tono de una chica, y al juzgar por como sonaba, definitivamente estaba molesta de haber sido descubierta.

*Puff*

""...""

Las sorpresas siguieron en aumento. Con un pequeño *puff* la enorme bestia desapareció, y en su lugar apareció lo que seguramente era su verdadera apariencia.

Una chica de estatura media, un tanto más baja que Isabel. Cabello corto de color negro y ojos color rojo oscuro. Tenía un vestido negro con detalles azules y un curioso diseño en el borde, además un moño rojo.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus tres pares de 'alas'... Si es que podían llamársele de esa forma. Las de su lado derecho eran rojizas, y tenían una extraña apariencia metálica que en cierto modo recordaban a las hojillas de unas tijeras. En cuanto a las de su lado izquierdo, que eran de color azul con tonalidades negras, tenían forma de flechas, aunque la forma tan irregular como se movían recordaba las hacía parecer más bien como tentáculos.

Finalmente, en su mano derecha estaba enrollada lo que parecía ser una serpiente, que terminaba rodeando un tridente que sujetaba con la misma mano.

"... Así que," Hans decidió romper el silencio, "¿_esta chica_ es el 'monstruo' de hace un momento?"

"Y pensar que por un momento nos vio la cara de idiotas..." Daniel no pudo sino suspirar, pensando en cómo pudo ser engañado tan fácilmente.

"Oigan, si van a hablar mal sobre alguien al menos háganlo de frente, no escondiéndose con palabras que no pueda entender." Dijo la chica, con un mal humor aún evidente.

"..." Daniel se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la chica en cuestión lo miraba fijamente. Seguramente sus palabras anteriores estaban dirigidas hacia él. "Eh... Hans. "¿Qué fue lo que-"

"Básicamente, no entiende lo que estamos diciendo."

"Ah... Lo sabía." Daniel bajó levemente la cabeza, recordando la plática del día anterior.

【_"Principalmente, como el nombre 'Gensokyo' lo sugiere, es un mundo con una fuerte influencia oriental. Mejor dicho, es un mundo que nació en tierras orientales, en Asia."_

_"Eso trae entonces otro problema para mí, lo sabes."_】

El 'problema' en cuestión era uno algo complicado. Luego de ver las cartas de esa mujer, Daniel había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que el asunto fuese sólo una preocupación en vano. Pero su sentido común le decía que la solución no sería tan sencilla, y lo sucedido con esta chica youkai confirmaba esa lógica.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sucedía.

"Lo siento, pero nuestro hermano Daniel no... no entiende el japonés."

La pequeña gran diferencia entre Daniel y sus hermanos, es que ellos sí dominaban perfectamente el japonés. En cuanto a él, no podía ni hablarlo, ni leerlo, ni escucharlo. Nada. Como mucho conocía algunas palabras luego de haberlas visto en animes, pero se limitaban a saludos y agradecimientos. Era imposible considerar algo así como un conocimiento del lenguaje.

"Oh, ya veo." Simplemente dijo la chica, sin más interés que ese.

"Si quieres saber lo que dijo, fue algo como 'no puedo creer que alguien así nos engañara'". Hans decidió actuar como una suerte de intérprete de su hermano, aunque las palabras que usó no fueran exactamente las mismas dichas por Daniel.

"¿Qué...? ¿Alguien... alguien así?" La chica parecía bastante sorprendida de escuchar ese comentario levemente despectivo.

Poco a poco los hermanos pudieron ver como la molestia de hace un rato regresaba a su rostro, esta vez incrementándose aún más.

"¿¡Alguien como yo!? ¿¡Acaso me estás subestimando, estúpido mocoso!?" La chica finalmente explotó, descargando su rabia. "¡Sólo porque me vea así no significa que no sea una amenaza!"

"Eh... Hans, Isa..." Daniel miró a sus hermanos, obviamente sintiéndose incómodo en una situación donde le están gritando sin saber qué le dicen.

""Te ayudaremos con eso."" Respondieron ambos hermanos, dispuestos a tomar el papel de intérpretes.

""¡Soy una gran Youkai, que desde tiempos antiguos ha sembrado el terror en quienes me veían!"" Dijeron tanto la chica como Isabel. ""¡Mi nombre es Houjuu Nue, maestra de lo desconocido!""

**La Fantástica Chica Voladora No-Identificada.**

**Houjuu Nue.**

""¿Nue...?"" Hans preguntó, con algo de duda en su rostro.

""Es correcto. Hehe, ¿qué tal? ¿Finalmente has entendido la clase de youkai que soy?"" Dijo la chica llamada Nue, con un ligero tono de orgullo en su voz.

""Puees... No exactamente. Sólo pensé que era un nombre extraño, eso es todo.""

"¿Eh...?"

Isabel no pudo interpretar la respuesta de Nue, pues el comentario de su hermano había hecho que toda su atención se enfocara en contener una leve risita, incluso cubriendo su rostro. Aunque para Daniel, era evidente que esa tal Nue no esperaba que su orgullo fuese ignorado así.

""... Si te sirve de consuelo,"" Dijo Daniel, esta vez con Hans como su intérprete, ""no sabemos casi nada de mitología japonesa. O asiática. O de donde sea que vengas.""

"Guuuuuh..." Era obvio que ese comentario no había servido mucho para hacer sentir mejor a Nue.

""Bueno, dejando eso a un lado."" Isabel intervino, tratando de cambiar el ambiente de la conversación. ""Houjuu-san, ¿podrías ayudarnos con una cosa, por favor?""

""¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte?""

Nue miró a Isabel como si se tratase de una enemiga. Después de todo, no podía pensar en ella sino como la que -por algún motivo desconocido- vio a través de su ilusión, arruinando su diversión.

""Porque ya nos ayudaste antes, ¿no es así?"" Isabel dijo, mirando a Nue con una sonrisa sincera, sin prestarle mucha atención a las miradas que ésta le lanzaba.

((_¿Eh? ¿Nos ayudó antes?_)) Ambos hermanos pensaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus hermanos -y de la propia Nue-, Isabel continuó con su charla. ""Sí, lo sé. Mucho antes de despertar, recuperé la consciencia por unos segundos. Ahí fue cuando te vi, llevando a Daniel a la sombra de ese árbol. Quise decirte algo, pero me sentía demasiado adormilada, y sin darme cuenta volví a quedarme dormida.""

"... Kuh. Así que fue por eso que pudiste verme." Nue masculló en voz baja, pensando en cuán descuidada fue al mostrar su verdadera forma tan fácilmente.

"Ya veo. Tu poder no funciona si alguien conoce tu verdadera forma, ¿no es así?" Dijo Hans, habiendo escuchado ese murmullo.

"..." Esta vez Nue se quedó en silencio, aunque su rostro mostraba muy claramente lo inconforme que estaba con esta serie de eventos.

""Así que, Houjuu-san, ¿nos ayudarás?""

Por unos cuantos segundos Nue se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa.

"Hah..." Finalmente, y tras un largo suspiró, habló. ""Bien, bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber, forasteros? ¿El cómo pueden salir de aquí?""

""¿Forasteros?"" Daniel se extrañó ante ese término.

""Sus ropas, y por cómo estaban en medio del camino. Los tres no son de Gensokyo, ¿no es así?""

""Correcto. Llegamos anoche... O al menos, fuimos traídos a la medianoche."" Dijo Hans. ""Y no buscamos el camino de salida, sino a alguien.""

"¿Eh?"

""Buscamos a alguien que llaman 'la Sabia de Gensokyo'.""

""¿'Sabia'? Ni idea de quién podrá ser. ¿No saben cómo es?""

""Es una mujer alta, casi tanto como yo."" Hans comenzó a describir a la mujer de morado, mientras hacía gestos con las manos para ayudar a su descripción. ""Cabello rubio bastante largo, casi le llega a la cintura. Ojos de color morado. Tiene un aspecto joven, como si fuese una humana en sus veintes.""

Nue asentía ante cada descripción de Hans, tratando de pensar en quién tenía tales características.

""En cuanto a su atuendo, usa un vestido morado largo de una sola pieza. Guantes largos, de esos que llegan más allá del codo. Y usa como sombrero un... un... ¿Cómo es que se llaman, Isa?""

"Cofias." Isabel respondió tranquilamente. ""Usa una cofia blanca, con un lazo rojo si mal no recuerdo.""

""Y bueno, creo que eso es... ¡No, espera! Una sombrilla. Siempre lleva consigo una sombrilla. ¿Conoces a alguien con esas características, Nue?""

""¡No me llames por mi nombre a secas!"" Nue refunfuño mientras pensaba.

_(Aaah, ¿cómo terminé en algo así, si sólo quería hacerles una broma a estos idiotas? No sólo descubrieron mi identidad, sino tengo que responder a sus estúpidas preguntas.)_

Nue siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho Hans. Estaba segura de haber visto a alguien así, pero no recordaba quién era.

_(Cabello rubio... Vestido morado... Sombrilla... Un momento. ¿Sombrilla?)_

Nue por un momento se detuvo, pensando en algo. Cerró sus ojos, pensando con más detalle. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo, una idea para compensar su broma fallida.

_(Fufufu, lo tengo. Será perfecto para vengarme de estos sujetos por haber visto mi verdadera forma.)_

Nue decidió entonces que esta sería su nueva 'broma', y rápidamente adoptó una actitud serena, casi amable. Esos hermanos eran bastante perspicaces, y esta vez no dejaría que la descubriesen.

""Ahora que lo mencionas: Sí, he visto a alguien así."" Nue dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿De verdad?" Hans respondió con sorpresa. En su mente no esperaba obtener mucha información de Nue, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

""Sí, hay una youkai que tiene ese aspecto. No la conozco en persona, pero la he visto varias veces en las fiestas del templo de esa sacerdotisa rojiblanca. Pero sé dónde vive, y puedo indicarles el camino.""

""Muchas gracias, Houjuu-san."" Isabel dio una ligera reverencia como agradecimiento.

""Hehe, no es nada.""

Nue le dio la espalda a los hermanos, y comenzó a indicarles un camino con su mano.

""Si van por aquí llegarán a un gran templo, aunque en estos momentos no hay nadie ahí. Desde ahí podrán llegar sin problemas a la Aldea Humana, es un camino corto y sin problemas. Al llegar a la Aldea, vayan hacia la salida al norte. A partir de ahí es un camino largo y silvestre, no les garantizo nada. Les tomará un largo rato, pero si siguen el camino hacia el norte podrán llegar a donde vive la persona que buscan.""

Nue narró con varios detalles su descripción, y el lugar a donde debían llegar, todo mientras estaba de espaldas a los hermanos.

A simple vista parecía que había decidido actuar con buenas intenciones. Aunque sin que los hermanos pudiesen verlo, una maliciosa sonrisa estuvo dibujada en su rostro todo el tiempo.

""... Y por último, les sugiero que si preguntan por ella, no mencionen el vestido morado. No es algo que use siempre, y podría confundir a quienes le pregunten."" Nue añadió su último toque para asegurar el éxito de su plan. ""Y bien, eso es todo. Buena suerte con su búsqueda.""

""Gracias por tu ayuda, Nue."" Hans inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como agradecimiento.

"... Esperen un momento."

Repentinamente, Daniel habló con una voz bastante seria. Todos voltearon a verlo.

"¿Sucede algo, Dan?"

""Dije que esperen un momento. Algo no me cuadra aquí."" Dijo Daniel, mirando fijamente a Nue.

""Eh... ¿Sucede algo? Esto...""

""Daniel. Daniel Hastings. Perdón por presentarme tan tarde."" Daniel habló, mirando fijamente a Nue. ""Mis hermanos te agradecen tu ayuda... _Pero yo no estoy tan seguro de tus buenas intenciones._""

"¿Eh...?" Fue todo lo que Nue pudo responder, acompañado de un ligero y casi imperceptible tic nervioso.

""Hace unos momentos nos hiciste una... 'broma' bastante maliciosa. Y estabas muy molesta por haberte descubierto. Y ahora, ¿nos ayudas así nada más? Lo siento, pero no me lo creo.""

"..."

_(Kuhhh, este mocoso...)_

Nue comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero no dejaría que los hermanos lo notasen. Durante siglos fue una especialista en engañar a humanos, y no dejaría que tres simples forasteros la superaran.

""Vamos, vamos. No tienes por qué ponerte tan serio, chico.""

Nue habló con un tono entre serio y amigable, intentando ganar la confianza de Daniel.

""Sí, hace un momento estaba muy molesta. Para un nue es importante no dejar que alguien descubra su verdadera forma. Pero como son forasteros, realmente no hay mucho problema. Y he vivido por mucho tiempo como para dejar que cosas así me hagan perder el control.""

"..." Daniel no respondió nada, pero seguía mirándola con ojos dubitativos.

Nue decidió dar un paso más. Para engañar a ese chico Daniel, sería necesario usar el mejor tipo de mentiras: Las que tienen algo de verdad en ellas.

""Y... a decir verdad, vivo con alguien a quien no le agrada que esté asustando personas así. No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi naturaleza. Es por eso que decidí ayudarlos, como una forma de... disculpa por mi pequeña broma.""

""... No estoy muy seguro."" Daniel habló poco a poco, pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a decir. ""Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que seguir tus consejos. Después de todo, no tenemos otra pista.""

""Gracias por tu confianza."" Nue respondió con una sonrisa.

_(¡Bien! El último idiota cayó redondo~.)_

""Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha. Si el camino es tan largo como nos dijiste, o nos movemos desde ya o nos caerá la noche.""

""Sí, es lo mejor. Una vez más, gracias por tu ayuda, Houjuu-san. Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión."" Dijo Isabel, mientras se despedía de Nue.

""Adiós. Y disculpa mi actitud de hace un momento."" Dijo Daniel, inclinando levemente su cabeza como despedida.

"¡Nos vemos, Nue!" Dijo Hans, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"... Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre a secas." Dijo Nue, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente, y luego de despedirse, los tres hermanos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al templo indicado por Nue. Ella los vio a medida que se iban alejando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente su imagen se perdió entre los árboles.

"... Fufu."

Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

"Ufu. Ufufufufufu... ¡Ahahahahaha!"

Sin testigos a su alrededor, finalmente dejó salir su verdadera personalidad.

"Ahaha... Me costó, pero al final sí logré hacerles una broma a esos tres idiotas. No fue lo que esperaba, pero es mejor que nada."

_(Aunque en verdad tuve suerte de que Hijiri y los demás no estuviesen en el templo. Al menos no se enterarán de esta broma, o de la que intenté hacer antes.)_

Nue comenzó a flotar lentamente, intentando ganar tiempo mientras los hermanos estaban cerca del templo donde vivía, para luego finalmente regresar a casa.

"Bueno, de seguro cuando lleguen a la Aldea alguien les dirá quién vive realmente en ese lugar. Y luego será lo mismo que con todos los forasteros: Ir con la rojiblanca, y luego de regreso al mundo exterior."

Siguió flotando, mientras pensaba en los forasteros que acababa de conocer. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de humanos que conocía, ellos no habían mostrado temor ni a la ilusión que había mostrado, ni a su verdadera forma. En cierta forma, le recordaban a esas molestas sacerdotisas. Valor y determinación en sus ojos.

"... Pero," Nue habló en voz alta, perdida en sus pensamientos, "_¿por qué habrán dicho algo como 'nos vemos'?_"

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Nue, los hermanos siguieron su camino. El templo que les había indicado estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia, así que el viaje sería relativamente corto.

"No sé, sigo sin confiar en lo que nos dijo esa youkai."

"Te entiendo, Dan. Definitivamente no es la persona, o youkai, más confiable que haya visto." Hans respondió al comentario de su hermano. "Pero como dijiste, no tenemos otra pista."

"En cualquier caso, preguntaremos a alguien cuando lleguemos a esa 'Aldea Humana'. Allí confirmaremos si lo que dijo Houjuu-san es correcto." Isabel añadió su propia opinión.

"Bien, al menos podemos hacer eso."

Poco a poco los hermanos fueron acercándose al templo. Aún estando a una distancia considerable podían ver los extensos muros que lo rodeaban.

"Realmente se ve grande ese templo. ¿Vivirá alguien ahí?" Daniel preguntó.

"Tal vez. Ya lo averiguaremos en cuanto lleguemos."

"Definitivamente alguien debe vivir ahí. Se ve muy grande para ser espacio desperdiciado." Comentó Hans.

Después de eso, los hermanos siguieron su camino sin hablar mucho. Finalmente, tras unos quince minutos de caminar, llegaron a su primer destino. Luego de rodear un poco los muros, estaban frente a la entrada principal del templo.

* * *

"Debo admitirlo... De cerca es mucho más impresionante de lo que me había imaginado." Dijo Hans, el primero en dar su opinión.

"Templo... ¿Myouren?" Dijo Isabel, leyendo la señal que estaba en lo alto de la puerta.

Dentro de los muros podía apreciarse todo lo que conformaba el lugar. Un amplio terreno, que a partir de la entrada principal formaba un camino de piedra que llevaba al templo propiamente dicho. A ambos lados de dicho camino habían numerosas estatuas(?) alineadas, todas hechas de piedra.

En cuanto al templo en sí era una gran estructura. Los hermanos nunca habían visto un templo sintoísta directamente, más allá de unas pocas imágenes en algunos animes, así que la vista era algo sorprendente para los tres. Un enorme edificio de madera, casi tan grande como una mansión. En su parte frontal podían verse los objetos necesarios para las ofrendas, una gran caja y la cuerda sujeta a la campana oculta.

Mirando hacia uno de los lados del templo se podía ver una enorme campana, tal vez utilizada en rituales. Del otro lado no había nada en particular que obstaculizase la vista hacia la parte posterior del templo, donde había un hermoso jardín de numerosos árboles.

Los tres hermanos se adentraron unos cuantos pasos en el templo, mirando en varias direcciones.

"Buenaaaas... ¿Hay alguien en casa?" Gritó Hans al interior del templo.

Sin embargo, sólo hubo silencio como respuesta.

"¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿¡Hay alguien!?"

Un grito más fuerte. Misma respuesta.

"Es como nos dijo esa chica Nue, realmente no hay nadie aquí." Daniel respondió, mirando en dirección al templo, esperando alguna respuesta.

"El lugar se ve muy bien cuidado para estar abandonado." Dijo Isabel. "Tal vez todos tuvieron que salir."

"Puede ser, pero... ¿Cómo habrá sabido Nue que este templo estaba vacío?"

"¿Tal vez... viva aquí?" Dijo Daniel, soltando un comentario sin pensarlo mucho.

"¿Vivir aquí? ¿Una youkai como ella, viviendo en un templo?" Hans miró a su hermano como si hubiese dicho algo absurdo. "No lo creo. Ya la hubiesen echado, o exterminado... O ambas."

"Disculpeeen, ¿hay alguien aquí~? ¡Sólo queremos hacer unas preguntas!" Esta vez fue Isabel la que alzó su voz. Pero al igual que su hermano, no obtuvo respuesta.

"Olvídalo Isa. Este lugar está vacío." Dijo Daniel. "Lo mejor será que nos vayamos."

"Supongo que tendremos que hacer las preguntas en la aldea." Dijo Hans, dando media vuelta hacia la salida.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, sin más sonido que el murmullo de los árboles agitados por la brisa.

"... ¿...?" Isabel rápidamente miró tras de sí.

"¿Sucede algo, Isa?" Preguntó Hans.

"... No. Creí haber visto algo."

"¿Algo, o alguien?"

"Algo... Era algo como... ¿Las orejas de un animal?" Isabel pensó en lo que había visto -o creía haber visto- en una fracción de segundo.

"..."

Hans se dio media vuelta, y encarando una vez más al templo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"**¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!? ¡RESPONDAAAA!**"

Nuevamente, silencio.

"... ¿No habrá sido tu imaginación, Isa?"

"O tal vez fue la mascota de alguien que viva aquí." Dijo Daniel.

"Sí... Tal vez... Mejor sigamos con nuestro camino."

Esta vez, los tres hermanos no dieron marcha atrás. Salieron del templo, dirigiéndose hacia su siguiente destino: La Aldea Humana.

* * *

Un par de minutos luego de que los hermanos se hubiesen ido, una persona salió de entre los arbustos cercanos al templo.

Una chica de apariencia algo infantil, vestida con una camisa larga color rosa pálido sobre un vestido blanco. Si su cabello color verde azulado no era suficiente indicio de su naturaleza youkai, las largas y extrañas orejas que tenía no dejaban dudas al respecto.

_(Uu... Tal vez debí haber salido a recibirlos...)_ La youkai pensaba nerviosamente en lo que acababa de suceder _(Pero, esos definitivamente eran humanos del mundo exterior, y sin Hijiri-sama o los demás en casa, las cosas podrían haberse puesto feas.)_

Luego de pensarlo un poco más, llegó a la conclusión de que la decisión que había tomado había sido la mejor. De todas formas los humanos se dirigían hacia la Aldea Humana. Seguramente allí recibirían la ayuda que necesitaban.

Saliendo por completo de su escondite, tomó su escoba de bambú y retomó su labor de barrer el templo, teniendo cuidado de ser lo más silenciosa posible, algo que contrastaba mucho con su actitud normal.

* * *

Dejando atrás el vacío(?) Templo Myouren, los hermanos siguieron hacia la Aldea Humana. A diferencia de cuando se separaron de Nue, el trayecto era muchísimo más corto. Sólo sería cuestión de un par de minutos para llegar.

"Una vez que lleguemos a la aldea, ¿qué se supone que haremos?" Isabel preguntó a sus hermanos.

"¿A qué te refieres, Isa?" Hans fue el que respondió. "Trataremos de confirmar si lo que nos dijo Nue es cierto. Y si lo es, iremos en esa dirección."

"A lo que me refiero es, esta es la 'Aldea Humana'. 'Humana', ¿lo entiendes? Si de repente tres 'forasteros' llegan preguntando por una youkai, definitivamente llamaremos la atención, y no de una buena manera."

"... Es cierto. Si vamos a preguntar por un youkai, mejor lo hacemos de forma discreta." Daniel reflexionó sobre lo dicho por Isabel.

"Primero que todo lleguemos a la dichosa aldea. Veremos qué tal es, y a partir de ahí veremos a quién y cómo preguntar."

Los hermanos siguieron caminando. Poco a poco los alrededores comenzaban a mostrar más signos de civilización a medida que el número de árboles y matorrales disminuía. Cada vez se veían más y más cerca casas y otras edificaciones. Incluso comenzaban a verse a lo lejos siluetas con forma humana.

Sólo unos pocos segundos después, los tres hermanos finalmente estaban en los límites de la llamada 'Aldea Humana'.

* * *

"..."

Poco a poco, los hermanos se adentraron en la extraña aldea. Miraban en todas direcciones, con cada cosa llamando su atención.

Lo primero que sintieron fue como si no sólo hubiesen dado un salto entre mundos, sino también en el tiempo. Las personas, las edificaciones, incluso la forma de vida que se percibía parecía sacada de la Era Sengoku... o de cualquiera de esas eras antiguas de Japón.

Sobre la arquitectura, era sin duda una vista interesante. Edificaciones de todos los tamaños y tipos estaban agrupadas una al lado de otras. Muchas estaban construidas con un evidente estilo oriental, pero también se veían edificaciones de un estilo claramente occidental. Y en algunos casos se veían estructuras tanto orientales como occidentales hechas con materiales y un estilo más moderno, tanto así que parecían haber sido sacadas de la Tierra y puestas aquí hacía poco tiempo. Todo esto se mezclaba para dar un ambiente extraño aunque fascinante, que combinaba culturas y épocas por igual.

Las calles eran de tierra, aunque se veían sólidas y bien cuidadas. El que no existiesen automóviles o similares daba un amplio espacio para que las personas se moviesen por ellas.

En cuanto a las personas que habitaban la aldea, también eran interesantes. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades recorrían tranquilamente las calles de la aldea, hablando entre ellos o dirigiéndose hacia alguna locación. Al igual que con la arquitectura, sus ropas eran principalmente kimonos y similares, aunque de vez en cuando se podían ver personas con ropas no-tradicionales.

Pero lo más sorprendente no eran sus ropas, sino los 'aldeanos' en sí.

Al escuchar el nombre 'Aldea Humana', el primer pensamiento que podría venir a la mente era que se trataba de un asentamiento de, bueno... humanos. Y efectivamente, la aldea estaba poblada por una notable cantidad de seres humanos. Pero ellos no eran los únicos habitantes del lugar.

"..."

Aún con su poco conocimiento sobre youkai y mitología japonesa, era evidente que entre los grupos de personas había varios que definitivamente no eran humanos. Algunos fácilmente podían perderse entre la gente, pero otros tenían rasgos que decían a gritos '¡youkai!'.

"¿Saben...?" Daniel fue el primero en dar su opinión. "Para ser una 'aldea humana' estoy viendo a más youkai de los que esperaba encontrar. Mejor dicho, _estoy viendo youkai_."

"Bueno..." Hans trató de responder la inquietud de su hermano, aunque él no estaba menos sorprendido. "Ella mencionó que en los últimos años las relaciones entre humanos y youkai habían mejorado más y más. Supongo que han llegado al punto donde algunos pueden convivir de esta manera."

A medida que seguían avanzando, los tres hermanos podían notar cómo las miradas de más y más aldeanos se fijaban en ellos. Algunos los miraban de manera sutil, y otros no tenían reparos en verlos fijamente, todos con una evidente curiosidad en sus ojos.

"De acuerdo. Esto comienza a ser incómodo." Dijo Hans.

"Nosotros también estamos mirando todo y a todos."

"¡Pero no de una forma tan fija, Isa!"

"..."

De repente, los hermanos vieron cómo un anciano que estaba sentado afuera de un negocio más adelante, se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos. A paso lento, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta estar de frente a los hermanos.

Luego de tantas miradas, al parecer alguien finalmente decidió romper el hielo.

"Disculpen, jóvenes. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?"

"¿Sucede algo, señor?" Hans respondió.

Los hermanos echaron una rápida mirada a su interlocutor. Su apariencia era bastante normal, con un kimono sencillo algo desgastado por su uso. Un rostro amable que mostraba claros signos del paso del tiempo, cosa que sus cabellos blancos -o la falta de ellos en ciertas áreas- remarcaban aún más.

""Sí. Perdonen si estoy confundido pero, ¿son forasteros?""

Los hermanos rápidamente se miraron unos a otros. Al parecer el término era bastante usado para definir a los que no eran de Gensokyo.

""Efectivamente, lo somos. Llegamos a este mundo anoche, aproximadamente."" Hans respondió, dando un paso al frente. ""Mi nombre es Hans, ellos son mis hermanos Isabel y Daniel. Un gusto conocerlo.""

Los hermanos hicieron una ligera reverencia como saludo.

""Ya veo. Sí, estaba seguro de no haberlos visto antes."" El anciano se frotó un par de veces su barba blanca. ""Bueno, no tienen de qué preocuparse. Si van al templo que está al este, más allá de nuestra aldea, la sacerdotisa que vive ahí los llevará de vuelta a su mundo."" El anciano señaló en dirección al pequeño templo que los hermanos habían visto desde aquel precipicio. ""Y si necesitan a alguien que los escolte, pueden pedirle ayuda a los guardianes de la aldea.""

""Ya veo. Gracias por su ayuda señor, pero no necesitamos eso.""

""¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren?"" El anciano miró a Hans con gran sorpresa.

""En realidad, estamos buscando a alguien, señor."" Isabel dio un paso hacia adelante, tomando el control de la conversación. ""Tal vez usted pueda ayudarnos.""

""¿Alguien?""

""Bueno, sucede que... A quien buscamos es a una youkai.""

""... Ya veo."" El anciano tomó una actitud pensativa por algunos segundos. ""Si es alguien que viva en la aldea, o que venga constantemente, podría ayudarlos.""

""Gracias por su ayuda."" Hans respondió, sinceramente agradecido.

""¿Qué clase de youkai están buscando? ¿Algún kappa? ¿O a la tengu que escribe ese periódico?""

_(¿Un youkai escribiendo un periódico...?)_ Hans pensó, conteniendo la sorpresa por lo que había escuchado.

_(... ¿Qué demonios es un tengu? ¿Algún espíritu del papel?)_ Pensó Daniel.

""Umm, no exactamente."" Respondió Hans. ""Realmente no conocemos mucho sobre ella más allá de su apariencia.""

Hans comenzó a describir a la Mujer del Traje Morado de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Nue.

""Hmmm..."" El anciano pensó detenidamente en la descripción dada por Hans. ""Lo siento, realmente no puedo decir que conozca a alguien así. Seguramente sea alguien que no venga a la aldea con frecuencia.""

""Ya veo. Igualmente, gracias por su ayuda."" Isabel dio una ligera referencia.

"Hans..." Daniel llamó a su hermano en voz baja. "La dirección que nos dio esa chica, pregunta sobre eso."

"¡Ah, es cierto! Ya casi lo había olvidado..." _(Es una buena oportunidad para ver si lo dicho por Nue era verdad...)_

""Disculpe señor, pero hay algo más. Hace poco conocimos a alguien que nos dijo un lugar donde supuestamente podríamos encontrarla. Tal vez usted pueda ayudarnos con eso, señor.""

""¿Eh? Pues, adelante. ¿Dónde les dijo que vivía?""

Hans comenzó a narrar detalladamente la ruta indicada por Nue. Al principio, el anciano escuchaba tranquilamente las indicaciones, de vez en cuando señalando hacia la zona a la que hacía referencia Hans.

Pero apenas comenzó a mencionar los detalles del camino fuera de la aldea, el rostro del anciano fue mostrando una expresión seria, de preocupación. A pesar de todo, Hans siguió dando las indicaciones hasta haber terminado.

""Jovencitos, les sugiero que no se acerquen a ese lugar""

""¿A qué se refiere?"" Preguntó Isabel.

""Bueno, es cierto que en ese lugar vive una youkai poco común. Pero...""

""¿Pero...?""

""Hay rumores muy inquietantes sobre esa youkai. Dicen que es muy peligroso acercarse a ese sitio, y más aún a ella.""

""¿Alguien la ha visto recientemente?"" Preguntó Hans esta vez.

""Supuestamente viene a comprar cosas a la aldea de vez en cuando. Quienes la han visto dicen que siempre lleva consigo una sombrilla, tal como la persona que buscan.""

_(Así que, tal vez Houjuu-san no estaba tan equivocada...)_

""Entonces, puede que sí se trate de nuestra persona."" Hans respondió. ""A pesar de lo que digan los rumores, **realmente** necesitamos encontrarnos con ella.""

El anciano miró por unos instantes a los jóvenes frente a él. A pesar de sus advertencias, seguían teniendo la intención de ir a buscarla.

""... Bueno, parece que sin importar lo que diga, ya tomaron su decisión."" El anciano dio un ligero suspiro. ""Tengan mucho cuidado, incluso en el camino. Hay muchos youkai que rondan cerca de la aldea, esperando a que alguien se descuide para atacarlo y devorarlo. No sé si los guardianes estarían dispuestos a escoltarlos, pero al menos deberían preguntarles.""

""Lo sentimos. Y muchas gracias por todos sus consejos.""

Hans dio una ligera reverencia como agradecimiento. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

""Espero que lleguen bien a su destino. Adiós.""

"""¡Adiós!"""

Habiéndose despedido, el anciano dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguramente de vuelta al mismo lugar donde estaba sentado antes.

"Y bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?"

"Es evidente, Isa: Iremos al lugar que nos indicó Nue. Sin importar lo que digan, es la única pista que tenemos para llegar a ella."

"... Supongo que, de nuevo, no tenemos otra opción." Daniel no pudo sino suspirar. _(Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a terminar bien...)_

Una vez más, los hermanos retomaron su camino. Luego de recorrer por al menos media hora las calles de la Aldea Humana, finalmente salieron de la aldea por su lado norte.

Esta vez sería un viaje más largo hacia su nuevo destino.

* * *

Más de una hora había pasado desde que los tres hermanos salieran de la Aldea Humana, avanzando a través de un simple camino de tierra.

El sol aún seguía en lo alto, aunque era evidente que poco a poco comenzaba a descender. Seguramente serían entre las 2 y las 3 de la tarde.

A diferencia del Templo Myouren, el lugar al que deseaban llegar estaba a una distancia considerable de la Aldea Humana. Como seguramente aún les tomaría algo de tiempo llegar, los hermanos pasaron el tiempo mirando el paisaje que los rodeaba.

"En verdad tenemos suerte de que haya tan buen tiempo hoy." Comentó Daniel, mirando hacia el cielo. Allí, un sol radiante se mostraba en un cielo despejado, con pocas nubes.

"..."

"Y la primavera llega a este lugar de manera magnífica. Es mucho más cálido que Rumania." Isabel también añadió su opinión.

"..."

"... Oye, Hans."

"..."

"Ya está de nuevo con eso." Isabel soltó un suspiro.

Daniel se acercó a su hermano, y le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro.

"Ey Hans."

"¿Ah? Ah, dame un momento."

Hans rápidamente metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, y le dio pausa al iPod que estaba escuchando.

"¿Sucede algo, Dan?"

"¿Te pones a escuchar música en un momento así?" Daniel miró a su hermano con incredulidad.

"_Precisamente_ por ser un momento así quise escuchar algo que combinara bien con este ambiente."

"Nunca te desprenderás de ese viejo hábito tuyo, ¿no es así? Isabel preguntó.

"Nunca. Darle una banda sonora a mi vida hace que todo sea aún más interesante." Hans respondió con una sonrisa en parte sincera y en parte burlesca hacia su hermana.

"Hah..."

"Al menos deja de escuchar música en este momento." Dijo Daniel, con una expresión seria en su rostro. "No sabemos si nos encontraremos con esa mujer, o con una youkai peligrosa. Deberías estar más alerta."

"Tranquilízate, Dan. Si la youkai que vive en ese lugar resulta ser peligrosa, lucharemos contra ella, y listo."

"Hans," Isabel miró seriamente a su hermano, "creo que estás siendo demasiado confiado. Esto no es la Tierra, es todo un mundo de seres sobrenaturales. Y puede que aquí nuestros poderes no sean gran cosa."

"Isa..." Hans miró a su hermana. Sabía que ese tono en su voz le indicaba que estaba hablando muy en serio.

"Isa tiene razón, Hans. Ante una situación en la que no conocemos nada, la cautela es la mejor forma de actuar. Sólo para empezar, esa Mujer del Traje Morado tuvo el poder de abrir una grieta -o lo que sea que haya abierto- a nuestros pies, para traernos a este mundo. Quién sabe que extrañas habilidades haya en este mundo."

"... De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Seré más serio, lo prometo."

Para convencer a sus hermanos Hans se quitó sus auriculares, un modelo supraaural que siempre llevaba puesto, colgándoselos alrededor del cuello. Esto bastó para calmarlos, dejando sus reclamos.

Y así, siguieron caminando en silencio por algunos minutos más.

"Creo que... ya estamos llegando, ¿no es así?" Daniel preguntó.

"Sí, definitivamente. Ya empiezo a ver las flores desde aquí. En unos 10 minutos deberíamos estar a la entrada." Isabel respondió.

"Entonces mejor nos apresuramos. Más allá de que viva allí o no, estoy seguro de que tendremos una vista increíble."

A medida que los tres hermanos avanzaban podían ver cómo aquél horizonte amarillo se iba acercando más y más. Una hermosa visión que ayudó a calmar la creciente tensión que había entre ellos por no saber a quién encontrarían.

"... Increíble." Musitó Isabel. "¿Todo eso es...?"

"Así parece." Respondió Daniel, con un nivel de sorpresa no menor al de Isabel. "Esa chica nos había dicho que era un campo muy extenso, pero esto está más allá de lo que me había imaginado."

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata y de dejar atrás el verde paisaje, los tres hermanos estaban a la entrada del campo.

"Por fin llegamos."

Hans se detuvo por un momento para admirar con más detalle el lugar donde estaban. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

Frente a ellos, un enorme y hermoso campo de girasoles se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Combinado con el resplandeciente sol en lo alto y la suave brisa que refrescaba la región, era la imagen misma de un paraíso natural.

"... Fantástico. Primero esa enorme montaña, y ahora este campo. Y pensar que sólo es el primer día... ¡Realmente es fantástico!"

El entusiasmo de Hans contagiaba a sus hermanos palabra a palabra. Eventualmente Isabel y Daniel llegaron a la misma conclusión de Hans:

_Aún si ella no vive aquí, poder ver algo así hace que el viaje valga la pena._

"Bueno, queridos hermanos," Hans dio un par de pasos adelante, hablando con un tono cómicamente melodramático, "he aquí nuestra siguiente -y quizás última- parada en nuestra aventura de hallar a la misteriosa Mujer del Traje Morado..."

Isabel y Daniel no pudieron evitar suspirar con una ligera sonrisa ante la declaración de Hans.

"... el campo de flores más grande de todo Gensokyo... _El Jardín del Sol._"

* * *

El Jardín del Sol.

Para quienes viven en Gensokyo, sin importar si son humanos o youkai, éste es uno de los lugares más hermosos que la naturaleza pueda ofrecer.

Un extenso campo de numerosas flores, principalmente girasoles, los cuales le dan su nombre al lugar. En un buen día soleado, ver los girasoles con su flor extendida podía llegar a ser toda una experiencia.

Alejado de la Aldea Humana, la peculiar forma de su terreno hace que sea difícil verlo desde la distancia, razón por la cual no captó la atención de los hermanos cuando miraron Gensokyo por primera vez en aquél precipicio.

Pero ahora, los tres hermanos podían admirar sin obstáculos el lugar, a medida que avanzaban a través de él.

"Realmente es hermoso..." Dijo Daniel, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Es tu primera vez viendo un campo de girasoles, Dan?" Preguntó Hans.

"Sí. Ya había visto algunos en grupo, pero nunca una cantidad así."

"Hehe. Es bueno saberlo."

"¿...?"

Sin que Daniel se diera cuenta, una sonrisa firme y amable estuvo en el rostro de Hans desde que dio esa respuesta. Una sonrisa que se mantuvo por varios minutos, mientras seguían avanzando.

"Realmente son hermosos... Aunque son un poco raros."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'raros', Isa?"

"Los girasoles son conocidos por girar hacia la luz del sol. Pero eso sólo lo hacen cuando su flor... creo que se llama 'capítulo' o algo así, no ha madurado. Una vez que se abre por completo, se quedan fijos en una posición." Isabel respondió, mirando fijamente hacia una parte de los girasoles.

"Y estos siguen girando, a pesar de estar completamente abiertos." Hans respondió, habiendo puesto más atención a los girasoles luego de la explicación de su hermana. "... ¿Creen que sean 'girasoles youkai'?" Respondió luego de algunos segundos, con una expresión en broma.

"¿'Girasoles youkai'...?" Daniel lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad. "¿Y qué seguirá luego? ¿Árboles youkai? ¿Montañas youkai?" Decidió responder la broma de Hans con su propia broma sarcástica.

"Pueees..."

Hans intentó contraatacar a su hermano, pero algo llamó su atención repentinamente.

"... Hay algo en esos girasoles."

"Sí, ya lo sabemos."

"No me refiero a eso, Isa. Me refiero a que _creo haber visto 'algo' en esos girasoles._"

"¿Eh?"

Hans se acercó a uno de los girasoles, tomándolo suavemente por el tallo. Luego acercó su rostro al capítulo, mirándolo fijamente.

"Mmmmm..."

Aún después de algunos segundos, parecía no haber respuesta.

"... ¿Terminaste?" Preguntó Isabel.

"Déjame intentar una última cosa."

Hans se concentró en la mano que sujetaba al tallo, y entonces comenzó a respirar profundamente.

*Ahhh...Haaa*

En ese momento, algo extraño pasó.

Para Isabel y Daniel era de hecho algo común. Pero, para quienes no conociesen a estos tres hermanos, definitivamente sería algo extraño de ver, incluso en un lugar como Gensokyo.

El cuerpo de Hans comenzó a emanar una extraña y tenue luz dorada, como un aura de energía.

En cuanto a la mano que sujetaba el girasol, además de la extraña luz aparecieron lo que parecían ser chispas eléctricas de un color similar al de su 'aura'.

Eventualmente estas chispas se extendieron hasta el girasol, envolviéndolo por completo.

"¡Haaaa!" Hans dejó salir un leve grito con su exhalación.

Repentinamente, un cambio ocurrió.

El girasol comenzó a moverse de una forma poco natural, como si estuviera sacudiéndose por lo que Hans le estaba haciendo.

Finalmente, y tras unos segundos de moverse de esa manera, un extraño cuerpo de luz salió rápidamente por el capítulo del girasol.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Pero qué de-?"

El 'cuerpo de luz' comenzó a flotar en el aire, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza: Una pequeña niña de al menos 10 ó 12 años -al menos en apariencia-. Cabello marrón largo, con un gran moño verde detrás de su cabeza, y vestida con un traje de una sola pieza del mismo color.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención a simple vista, además del hecho de que estuviese flotando, eran las curiosas alas que tenía en su espalda, como las de un insecto.

"Así que," Hans dijo, mirando fijamente al 'cuerpo' de luz, "esta pequeña es la que movía los girasoles, ¿eh?"

"Es una niña, ¿no...?" Isabel miró detenidamente a la niña, que parecía aturdida por el 'ataque' de Hans. "Qué bonita es."

"Es... Es una, ¿hada?" Daniel preguntó, con bastante curiosidad.

"Así parece." Hans miró a la hada, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que hizo. "Esto... ¿Estás bien, pequeña... hada? O lo que quiera que seas."

La pequeña finalmente reaccionó, estabilizándose en el aire.

Por un momento miró a los tres hermanos con una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa y curiosidad.

"Ehhh... ¿Hola?" Hans alzó su mano en expresión de saludo.

"..."

"... ¿Qué tal? ¿Puedes oírme?"

"..."

"¿Hello? _¿Bonjour? ¿Hallo?_"

"..."

Finalmente, tras unos segundos de intentar comunicarse, Hans avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a la pequeña hada. Esta reaccionó rápidamente, elevándose en el aire para generar distancia entre ella y Hans.

"¿Eh?"

"No es de extrañarse, hermano." Isabel respondió. "Ella estaba tranquila en su girasol, y tú la atacaste."

"¿Atacar? ¡Oye, lo hice de la manera más suave que pude!"

"Igual. Una agresión es una agresión." Daniel respondió de manera casi monótona.

"Cállate Dan."

Hans dejó salir un suspiro. La reacción del hada y los comentarios de sus hermanos habían tenido efecto en hacerlo sentirse mal por lo que había hecho.

"Escucha, pequeña. Lamento haberte sacado de tu flor así. No quiero hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hans lentamente se acercó a la pequeña hada, quien parecía poco a poco estar perdiendo el temor al extraño chico que la había 'atacado'. Poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se redujo a poco más de un metro.

"... Hehe." La pequeña hada le sonrió a Hans, aparentemente habiendo perdido su miedo.

"Eh, hola." Hans le respondió con una sonrisa y un saludo. "Dan, Isa, ¿lo ven?" Hans se dio media vuelta para hablar con sus hermanos. "Ya se dio cuenta de que no quería atac-"

Hans no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase.

Apenas le dio la espalda a la pequeña hada, esta había invocado unas extrañas esferas luminosas, las cuales lanzó rápidamente hacia Hans.

"¿¡...!?"

Hans rápidamente reaccionó saltando hacia un lado. Las esferas de luz impactaron contra el suelo donde antes había estado.

"¡Oye, dije que no quería atacarte!"

"Ahahahahaha." Una risa casi inocente fue la única respuesta de la pequeña hada, quien no dudó en lanzar más de esas esferas hacia Hans, e incluso algunas hacia Isabel y Daniel.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Ah!"

"¡Pequeña!"

Los tres hermanos rápidamente esquivaron las esferas. A pesar de ser lentas y -aparentemente- débiles, la idea de estar siendo atacados no era agradable para ellos.

"¡Ya basta!" Dijo Hans con una evidente molestia, a la vez que esquivaba otro otra esfera. "¡Dije que basta, maldita sea!"

"Hehehehe."

""Hehehehehehe.""

"¿Eh?" Daniel dijo, confundido por el número de risas que escuchó. "¿Hay más de ellas?"

Como respondiendo a la pregunta de Daniel, muchos de los girasoles que rodeaban a los hermanos comenzaron a moverse de la misma manera antinatural que el que originalmente tenía a la pequeña hada.

De repente, de varios de ellos comenzaron a salir hadas una tras otra. Pronto había al menos 20 hadas flotando alrededor de los hermanos.

"Oh bien, más problemas." Dijo Hans, mientras miraba de un lado a otro a quienes los rodeaban.

Algunas eran más altas que otras, pero ninguna sobrepasaba el metro con diez centímetros. Las hadas eran todas de apariencia distinta, con diversos cortes de cabello e incluso tipos de ropa. Incluso las alas tenían formas distintas entre unas y otras, aunque los patrones que más se repetían eran las que tenían forma de alas de mariposa, o de libélulas.

"Oigan." Dan habló, mirando hacia un grupo de hadas en particular. "¿Creen que todas ellas también lancen esas bolas de luz?"

Nuevamente, la realidad se encargó de responder la pregunta de Daniel. Varias hadas comenzaron a lanzar más y más esferas de luz. Seguían siendo lentas, pero ahora la cantidad de esferas se había multiplicado varias veces.

"¡...!"

Los hermanos intentaron frenéticamente esquivar los molestos proyectiles, pero con estos viniendo de varias direcciones y sin un patrón en particular, inevitablemente acabaron recibiendo algunos impactos.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Isa! ¿Estás bie-AW?" Preguntó Hans, recibiendo también un impacto en una costilla.

"Sí, estoy bien. Sus ataques son más débiles de lo que me había imaginado."

"Sí, pero no por eso dejan de ser molestos." Daniel dijo.

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" Hans dijo, intentando llamar la atención de la primera hada que vieron. "Lamento haberte atacado mientras estabas en tu flor, ¡así que deja de lanzarnos estas cosas!"

""Hehehehe.""

Las hadas parecían estar divirtiéndose bastante, así que seguramente no se detendrían. De hecho, las demás hadas que habían estado sólo mirando también comenzaron a atacar.

La escena parecía sacada de una comedia del viejo oeste, donde al desafortunado protagonista lo ponen a bailar disparando a sus pies. Así estaban los tres hermanos, esquivando esferas como podían, e inevitablemente siendo golpeados por una que otra.

"Ya basta... ya basta..." Dijo Hans, con su rabia creciendo más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

""Ehehehehe.""

"**¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA, MALDITA SEA!**"

Finalmente, el temperamento de Hans llegó a su límite. Dejó de esquivar las esferas y rápidamente alzó su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo, apretando su puño.

En ese instante, un viento extremadamente fuerte apareció por encima de los girasoles, rodeando el área donde estaban los tres hermanos.

Las hadas intentaron evitar ser arrastradas por esta repentina ráfaga casi huracanada, pero eventualmente terminaron cediendo, flotando sin control en el viento cíclico.

"Bien, queridas hadas." Dijo Hans con una sonrisa, evidentemente disfrutando el momento. "Hora de volar. Adiós."

Inmediatamente el viento se expandió con gran fuerza, mandando a volar a todas las hadas que había atrapado por varias decenas de metros.

Una vez que la ráfaga se despejó, no quedó ningún rastro de que hubiese estado allí. Todo a nivel del suelo estaba intacto, y no había mucha diferencia con respecto a antes... A excepción de las hadas, que ya no se veían.

"Ahh... haa" Hans respiró profundamente, habiendo terminado con sus problemas.

"¿Realmente... era necesario mandarlas a volar así?" Isabel preguntó con algo de incredulidad en su voz.

"¿Tenías alguna otra mejor idea? Además, sólo las agité un poco antes de mandarlas lejos. Y no te preocupes, que me encargué de su aterrizaje. Seguramente quedarán mareadas por un tiempo, pero luego se recuperarán."

"Para ser pequeñas hadas y todo, realmente pueden llegar a ser toda una molestia." Dijo Daniel, mirando a los alrededores.

"Sí. Sus ataques no eran gran cosa; se sentían como si te dieran con una pelota de esas que usan en atracciones infantiles. Más que dolor, sus ataques eran fastidiosos."

Hans miró fijamente hacia los girasoles de donde había salido el grupo de hadas por algunos segundos.

"Hehe. Tal vez debería vengarme de ellas destruyendo estos girasoles." Dijo con un tono algo malicioso.

"Hans... ¿Vas a comportarte como un niño justo ahora?" Respondió Isabel, que al juzgar por el tono de su voz parecía saber que Hans no estaba hablando en serio.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo bromeaba." Hans respondió despreocupadamente.

Paso a paso se acercó al girasol de donde había salido la primera hada.

"Pero aun así, es increíble. Hay muchos cuentos y leyendas de hadas viviendo en árboles y cosas así, pero no me imaginé que vivieran _dentro_ de las plantas."

Hans acercó su rostro al capítulo del girasol para examinarlo con más detalle, tratando de ver si había algún indicio de que algo sobrenatural había estado dentro de la flor.

"Mmm... ¿Creen que podamos obtener semillas de este girasol? He escuchado que son un alimento saludable." Hans lanzó su comentario al aire sin voltear a ver a sus hermanos.

"_Oh no, no deberías hacer eso._"

"""**¡...!**"""

Los tres hermanos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la suave voz de alguien que lentamente salía de entre un grupo de girasoles ubicados a espaldas de Hans.

"Ah, lo siento."

Debido al tono suave y casi elegante en la voz de esa nueva persona, la reacción de Hans se había limitado sólo al sobresalto inicial, sin voltear a ver a quien había hablado.

Entendiendo que seguramente esa persona era quien cuidaba esos girasoles, Hans poco a poco se dio media vuelta para saludarla.

"No era mi intención hacerle algo malo a estos girasoles, seño..."

En el instante en que Hans finalmente vio cara a cara a la misteriosa chica, todos sus procesos mentales se detuvieron en seco.

La persona en cuestión era una chica casi de la misma estatura que Isabel.

De apariencia humana, tenía cabello ondulado de color verde que le llegaba a los hombros. Vestía un chaleco rojo a cuadros sobre una camisa blanca, con una falda larga del mismo color que el chaleco. Además, llevaba consigo una gran sombrilla blanca que dejaba reposar sobre su hombro derecho.

Sus ojos, rojos como rubíes, y sus suaves facciones se combinaban con sus demás atributos físicos, otorgándole una gran belleza a la chica.

Sin embargo, lo que dejó a Hans completamente paralizado no fue su belleza, sino su sonrisa.

De forma completamente natural, la chica había estado sonriendo gentilmente, incluso cerrando sus ojos cuando Hans volteó a verla. Un gesto amable, que parecía acrecentar su belleza. Una sonrisa hermosa, muy hermosa...

... una sonrisa que era _**aterradoramente hermosa.**_

_(... Ah.)_

"**¡...!**"

Luego de haber estado inmóvil por algunos segundos, Hans reaccionó. Con todas sus fuerzas dio un gran salto en dirección a sus hermanos, colocándose a su lado.

Al voltear al verlos, vio que también se encontraban muy tensos. Isabel estaba con sus ojos muy abiertos, e incluso podía verse un ligero temblor en sus manos. Daniel no mostraba tantos signos de nerviosismo, aunque Hans pudo ver que un sudor frío le recorría el rostro.

Hans volteó de nuevo para ver a la misteriosa chica quien ahora lo miraba, aparentemente sorprendida por su reacción. En su rostro no había señal alguna de molestia, o de que tuviese intenciones hostiles. Pero aun así...

_(Es completamente diferente a esa chica Nue...)_ Hans pensó, mientras intentaba analizar su situación actual.

A pesar de que no había bajado la guardia luego del percance con las hadas, Hans no pudo sentir en lo más mínimo la llegada de esa chica. Su rostro seguía teniendo una expresión suave, pero entendió que esto no era ningún indicativo de su personalidad o actitud.

_(Peligrosa...)_

En aquel instante, Hans Bergersen definitivamente sintió que había algo más allá de esa hermosa y -aparentemente- amable sonrisa.

Una sensación helada, como si cada célula de su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado por instinto de conservación, como si alguien repentinamente le hubiese inyectado nitrógeno líquido directamente en su columna vertebral.

Una sensación que no podía ser descrita sino como 'terror absoluto'.

_(¡Esta chica definitivamente es peligrosa!)_

Hans rápidamente comenzó a pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de salir de esa situación. Esperar, huir, o pelear contra ella fueron algunas de las ideas que se le ocurrieron. Pero todas tenían pro y contras demasiado grandes como para poder decidirse por una en particular.

En cuanto a la chica, seguía mirando a Hans como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Seguramente la expresión tensa y nerviosa de Hans ayudaba en eso.

A pesar de todo, a ella pareció no importarle eso, limitándose a suspirar con una sonrisa y comenzando a caminar muy lentamente hacia el girasol donde había estado la primera hada, el que Hans había estado revisando.

"Al igual que muchas otras flores, los girasoles se desarrollan en una serie de etapas." Dijo la chica en un tono amable y tranquilo, mientras se acercaba paso a paso al famoso girasol. "A pesar de que éste ya ha florecido por completo aún no ha sido fecundado, así que no hay semillas en él."

Finalmente la chica estaba frente al girasol, en la misma posición que Hans. Lentamente alzó su mano izquierda, acariciando delicadamente el capítulo de la flor.

"Eso, por no mencionar que para obtener semillas de un girasol debes cortar su capítulo cuando sus pétalos empiecen a caerse, y luego dejarlo secar por varios días. Si intentaras obtener semillas de él, sólo habrías terminado destruyéndolo innecesariamente. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, _pequeño forastero_?" Dijo la chica, lentamente volteando su rostro para ver a los tres hermanos.

"..."

"Hans... ¿Qué haremos?" Dijo Daniel en voz extremadamente baja. "¿Invoco mi arma y la atacamos?"

Hans aún se debatía internamente sobre qué hacer. Pensaba en su propia fuerza, en lo que había sentido, y en sus hermanos.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos segundos, Hans tomó una decisión.

* * *

Respirando profundamente, intentó calmarse lo máximo posible. Luego, lentamente dio un par de pasos en dirección a la chica.

"... Mi nombre es Hans Bergersen." Dijo con una voz serena y firme. "Ellos son mis hermanos..."

Hans volteó su cabeza rápidamente para mirar a sus hermanos, como indicándoles que hablasen.

"¡Ah! Yo... yo soy Isabel Bergersen." Isabel trató igualmente de calmarse, aunque no le resultó tan bien como a Hans.

"Daniel Hastings... G-g-gousto en coonoceurrla." Daniel ya estaba más tranquilo, pero apenas logró presentarse a sí mismo con sus pobres conocimientos de japonés."

"¿...?" La chica miró a Daniel con curiosidad.

"Lo siento, apenas si sabe algo de japonés." Hans rápidamente intercedió para explicar lo sucedido. "Acabamos de llegar a Gensokyo, y vinimos a este lugar buscando a alguien, siguiendo unas indicaciones que nos dieron."

Poco a poco, Hans aplicó el método que había elegido para salir de esa situación.

Dialogar pacíficamente.

Para que funcionase a la perfección, era importante mantenerse firme y dejar atrás el temor para así hablar en igualdad de condiciones, más allá de las diferencias de poder que hubiese.

A su vez, era importante no exagerar y terminar mostrando un falso valor. Una actitud fanfarrona no sólo acabaría con cualquier posibilidad de diálogo, sino que seguramente haría que respondiese violentamente.

Era moverse en una línea muy delgada, donde los límites los ponía el estado de ánimo y la tolerancia de esa chica. Pero con tal de evitar una confrontación, Hans estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

* * *

Por unos segundos, hubo un silencio total.

Los tres hermanos esperaban la respuesta de la chica, quien ahora parecía estar mirándolos con más detalles. Tal vez fuese una señal de que merecían que les prestase atención. Si era así, entonces era una buena señal.

"Bueno, al menos son lo suficientemente educados como para presentarse primero. Además que vuestra prudencia en una situación así es algo interesante de ver. No muchos humanos logran mantener la calma y no tomar una decisión estúpida." Respondió la chica con una expresión calmada, antes de voltear a ver nuevamente al girasol. "Desde mi casa vi una especie de huracán en esta área, además de algunas hadas siendo lanzadas en todas direcciones. Creí que alguien estaría destruyendo mi preciado jardín, así que vine para ver quiénes eran los invasores."

"Reconozco que mandé a volar a todas esas hadas, pues nos estaban atacando." Hans respondió sinceramente, siguiendo su plan de diálogo. "Sin embargo, juro que no tenemos intención de dañar este lugar, señoritaa..." Hans extendió levemente esa última sílaba como una forma indirecta de buscar que la chica se presentara.

"Cierto, disculpen por no haberme presentado antes."

La chica giró en dirección a los hermanos, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia acompañada de una cálida sonrisa, se presentó.

"Vivo en este jardín. Soy una youkai de las flores, Kazami Yuuka. Un gusto conocerlos."

**Maestra de Flores de las Cuatro Estaciones.**

**Kazami Yuuka.**

Los hermanos respondieron haciendo una reverencia similar.

"Esto... Isa, ¿podrías...?" Daniel habló en voz baja, mirando a su hermana.

"Ah, cierto. Te haré un resumen."

Isabel rápidamente le resumió la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo con Yuuka, mientras ésta miraba a ambos hermanos, al parecer entendiendo lo que sucedía.

""Así que fuiste tú quien creó esa pequeña tormenta."" Yuuka dijo, mirando a Hans, ""Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a un humano del mundo exterior usar habilidades sobrenaturales. Lo hiciste bien al despachar esas hadas sin hacerle ningún daño a los girasoles...""

""Ah, bueno. Gracias, supon-""

""... de lo contrario, _los habría aplastado y usado como fertilizante para sembrar nuevos girasoles_.""

"..."

Los tres hermanos quedaron callados en seco. Incluso casi se pudo oír el sonido de Hans tragando saliva.

"Fufu. Sólo bromeaba." Yuuka completó la frase con una radiante sonrisa.

"... Ah. Ya veo."

""...""

Los tres hermanos no estaban tan seguros de que esa frase haya realmente sido dicha en broma.

""¡Y bien!"" Yuuka dijo, rompiendo con la extraña tensión que se había formado. ""Dijeron que estaban buscando a alguien, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso es a esa sacerdotisa pobretona?""

""... ¿Sacerdotisa pobretona?"" Hans miró a Yuuka con duda. ""Realmente no creo que sea una sacerdotisa. Es alguien a quien llaman 'la Sabia de Gensokyo'.""

""Conque una 'sabia', eh."" Yuuka entrecerró levemente sus ojos, pensando un poco en lo dicho por Hans. ""¿Sabes algo sobre ella, chico?""

""Ah, sí. Su apariencia es así...""

Hans rápidamente le dio a Yuuka la misma descripción que había usado antes con Nue y el anciano en la aldea.

""¿Conoces a alguien así, Yuuk-? Digo, eh...""

""No hay problema. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, y yo haré lo mismo con ustedes, _Hans_."" Yuuka reforzó el nombre de Hans, como indicándole que no aceptaría otra forma de llamarse.

""Bien, Yuuka..._-san_."" Hans también reforzó sus propias reglas. No era común en él llamar a alguien usando un lenguaje honorífico, pero sintió que con alguien como Kazami Yuuka era lo mejor. ""En fin, Yuuka-san, ¿conoces a alguien así?""

""Sí, la conozco. Una mujer de lo más fastidiosa."" Dijo Yuuka, cruzando sus brazos mientras su rostro reflejaba que no tenía una buena impresión de ella. ""¿Por qué la están buscando? ¿Acaso fue ella quien los trajo a Gensokyo?""

""Sí... Algo así.""

Hans miró a sus hermanos por un momento, como queriendo buscar su aprobación para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le dio un ligero golpe al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Era un indicio más que suficiente para ellos.

""...""

Isabel y Daniel se miraron por un momento, antes de responden asintiendo. Hans volvió a ver a Yuuka mientras se sacaba algo de su bolsillo izquierdo.

Un sobre tamaño carta, hecho con un papel de magnífica calidad. Su parte frontal estaba en blanco, pero en el reverso había un sello de forma muy inusual.

El mismo sobre en el que había estado la última carta de la Mujer del Traje Morado.

""¿Un sobre? ¿Qué tiene que ver con...?"" Cuando Yuuka miró con más cuidado el sobre, se dio cuenta de que el símbolo le era familiar. ""¿Ella les envió algo en ese sobre?""

""Sí. Hace una semana nos envió una carta. Era para...""

Hans explicó en resumen lo que contenía la carta. Trató de evitar dar detalles sobre su relación con la Mujer del Traje Morado, pues parecía que Yuuka y ella tenían una relación no muy buena.

""Una invitación..."" Yuuka repitió esa frase, mientras su rostro tenía una expresión pensativa.

""Sí. Su forma de traernos fue... impactante, por decir lo menos. Y ahora estamos buscándola para hablar al respecto. ¿Sabes dónde vive, o al menos alguna pista que nos pueda llevar a ella, Yuuka-san?""

Yuuka siguió pensando por algunos segundos, mientras en su rostro comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa que poco a poco fue creciendo más y más. Una sonrisa algo maliciosa, para nada amable.

Entonces, luego de algunos segundos en esa forma...

"**¡Ahahahahahahahahaha!**"

... Yuuka comenzó a reír con fuerza, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Los hermanos miraban a Yuuka con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación. ¿Acaso habían pisado una mina al explicarle los contenidos de la carta?

"Esto... ¿Yuuka-san? ¿Sucede algo?" Isabel preguntó, intentando resolver el misterio de su extraño comportamiento.

""Hahahaha... Interesante. Conque 'invitados', ¿eh?""

""¿Algo en particular con que seamos 'invitados'?"" Preguntó Hans.

""Pues sí."" Yuuka respondió, ya un poco más calmada. ""No es nada malo, no se preocupen. Es más bien _algo interesante_.""

""¿Interesante...?""

En ese momento, Hans notó algo. La mirada de Yuuka había cambiado levemente.

Hasta hace un momento, Yuuka había mirado a los hermanos de manera normal, como cualquier ser humano -o en este caso, youkai- miraría a otro durante una conversación.

Sin embargo, ahora su mirada se había vuelto más aguda. Ahora había algo más en ella.

¿Expectativas? ¿Interés? Sin importar lo que fuese, Hans por un instante no pudo evitar sentirse como la presa de una serpiente o algún animal parecido. Sólo la completa falta de hostilidad que había en Yuuka le hizo abandonar ese pensamiento.

""Sí. Interesante."" Yuuka miró uno a uno a los tres hermanos. ""Los tres realmente son _muy interesantes_.""

""¿Tiene... algo que ver con esta carta?"" Hans preguntó, con su rostro reflejando cuán desorientado se hallaba con respecto a lo que Yuuka había dicho.

""En parte. Podrías decir que es la cereza en el pastel de detalles."" Yuuka tomó una actitud más relajada, aunque seguía teniendo la misma mirada de interés. ""No le des mucha importancia. Seguramente pronto lo entenderán.""

""De... de acuerdo."" Hans respondió, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

""Bien, sobre ella."" Yuuka hizo una ligera pausa mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos. ""No sé dónde vive. De hecho, la localización de su casa debe ser uno de los misterios más grandes de Gensokyo. No creo que puedan llegar a ese lugar caminando... Aunque sí conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos a encontrarla: La sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei.""

""Sacerdotisa... ¿La 'pobretona'?"" Hans respondió con un leve tono burlón.

""Ehh... Sí, ella."" Yuuka pareció por un momento arrepentirse de haberla llamado así. ""Su nombre es Hakurei Reimu, y controla la Gran Barrera, además de ser la guardiana de la única puerta conocida en la barrera.""

""¿Gran Barrera?"" Isabel no pudo evitar preguntar.

""La Gran Barrera Hakurei, la que separa a Gensokyo del mundo exterior. Los detalles se los pueden preguntar a Reimu.""

""Supongo que nuestra próxima parada será entonces en el Templo Hakurei. Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado, Yuuka-san."" Hans dio una leve reverencia, pensando luego en algo. ""Por cierto... ¿Dónde queda ese templo? De camino a la Aldea Humana sólo vimos uno, el Templo... Myouren, ¿verdad?"" Hans miró a sus hermanos ante la duda. Ambos asintieron.

""Está al este de la aldea, algo apartado. Toma algo de tiempo llegar, aunque si lograron llegar hasta acá caminando, no deberían tener problemas.""

""Al este de la... Ah, ¿ese pequeño templo viejo?""

""Correcto. Un templo que refleja muy bien la situación de su dueña.""

""Ya veo..."" Para Hans, y también para sus hermanos, se hizo más que evidente que las relaciones de Yuuka con sus conocidos eran un tanto extrañas. ""Como sea, gracias por todo.""

""Oh bien, no es nada. Hicieron que mi tarde dejase de ser aburrida, así que fue un gusto haberlos ayudado.""

""Creo que lo mejor será irnos ya, Hans. El sol ya está empezando a bajar, y si no nos apuramos nos caerá la noche antes de llegar a la Aldea Humana."" Dijo Isabel, antes de dirigir su mirada a Yuuka. ""Yuuka-san, muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido un... gusto conocerte.""

""Fufu. Un _emocionante_ primer encuentro, ¿verdad?"" Yuuka sonrió, esta vez dejando salir una ligera malicia sarcástica. Isabel no pudo sino dejar salir una ligera risa nerviosa.

"... Adiós." Dijo Daniel, despidiéndose por cuenta propia.

Habiéndose finalmente despedido, los hermanos hicieron una leve reverencia, para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección a la Aldea Humana.

"... _Yakumo Yukari_."

"""¿Eh...?"""

Los tres hermanos rápidamente se dieron vuelta para mirar a Yuuka, extrañados por ese comentario.

""Todo este tiempo la han estado llamando _'ella'_. No conocen su nombre, ¿no es así?""

""No... O al menos, no lo recordaba."" Hans dijo, pensando profundamente en el nombre que acababa de escuchar.

""Entonces ya tienes una pista más. Aún si Reimu no puede ayudarte, hay otras personas en Gensokyo que podrían hacerlo, como esa princesa del inframundo.""

_(Una... ¿princesa del inframundo? ¿Pero qué...?)_ Pensó Daniel, sin saber si tomarse en serio lo que Yuuka había dicho.

""Lo haremos en caso de ser necesario. Una vez más, gracias y adiós.""

""Si llegan a quedarse en Gensokyo no olviden visitarme, ¿de acuerdo?""

""De acuerdo.""

Los hermanos se despidieron una vez más y partieron, esta vez sin detenerse. Poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse más y más, hasta que finalmente salieron del Jardín del Sol.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kazami Yuuka permaneció en el mismo lugar, mirándolos perderse en la distancia.

""Fufu... Nada mal, _sukima youkai_. No sé de dónde los habrás sacado, pero nada mal.""

Luego de un par de minutos así, Yuuka se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose entre sus amados girasoles.

* * *

Los hermanos siguieron su camino. Poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color dorado, así que esta vez apresuraron el paso para llegar a la aldea antes de que anocheciera.

"Se los dije. ¡Yo se los advertí!" Dijo Daniel, visiblemente molesto. "¡Les dije que esa maldita Houjuu Nue nos había tendido una trampa! Y el anciano del pueblo también nos lo advirtió. ¡Y aun así, fuimos y caímos directo en ella!"

"Vamos Dan, no fue tan malo después de todo." Hans intentó calmar a su hermano.

"Oh no, para nada. Nada mejor para complementar nuestro primer día acá que un mini-infarto." Daniel respondió con sarcasmo puro. "Y tuvimos suerte de que no hayas destruido algún girasol, porque entonces el susto habría sido la menor de nuestras preocupaciones."

"Bueno Dan, creo que a pesar de todo sí obtuvimos algo bueno de esta experiencia."

"¿Y qué cosa buena podría ser, Isa?" Daniel miró a Isabel con gran desconcierto.

Isabel dio un leve suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y alzando su mano izquierda, en un gesto melodramático que recordaba a _cierta persona_.

"_Oh, no se preocupen, mis queridos hermanos. No importa qué tipo de youkai nos encontremos en el camino, usaré mis súper-mega-geniales poderes para mandarlo a volar_." Dijo Isabel, claramente imitando a Hans tanto en sus gestos como en su voz.

"Isa..." Hans respondió con fastidio, habiendo captado la indirecta.

"Admítelo, hermano. Desde que llegamos aquí tu confianza ha estado por las nubes, aún sin saber nada sobre quienes viven aquí o los poderes que tengan."

Isabel seguía mirando a Hans con burla, aunque podía verse que estaba preocupada por la actitud de su hermano.

"Al menos Gensokyo tuvo una muy buena forma de decirte: _¿Así que te crees muy fuerte? ¡PUES NO! Deja que te presente a Kazami Yuuka. Puedes ir mojando tus pantalones_."

"Isa tiene razón. En la Tierra, la máxima amenaza que podrías enfrentar sería una persona armada. Aquí, las cosas son muy distintas." Dijo Daniel, ya habiéndose calmado un poco.

"... Ahhh, ¡lo entiendo, lo entiendo! Ahora sé que este lugar puede tener sorpresas de todo tipo. Trataré de ser más prudente, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sé que puedes hacerlo." Isabel respondió con una sonrisa. "Fue gracias a tus acciones que evitamos una pelea con Yuuka-san, y gracias a eso obtuvimos información sobre ell-digo, sobre Yukari-san."

"Heh. Gracias por reconocer eso, Isa."

Los hermanos siguieron caminando, mientras el sol bajaba más y más.

* * *

Para cuando los tres hermanos entraron en la Aldea Humana, ya el cielo se había oscurecido de nuevo.

"Y, bueno..." Dijo Daniel. "¿Iremos ahorita al Templo Hakurei?"

Hans e Isabel lo pensaron por algunos segundos.

"... No, no creo. Ya es de noche, y preferiría que nos detuviésemos por hoy. Por no mencionar que tengo un hambre terrible. En verdad no fue buena idea mantenernos todo el día con bocadillos pequeños. No, no lo fue."

"Y no se ustedes, pero yo estoy completamente agotada."

Con sólo ver a los tres hermanos era evidente que, a pesar de que mantenían su buen humor, el cansancio ya estaba pesando sobre ellos.

"Los entiendo. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que caminamos tanto. Yo también preferiría que descansásemos por hoy."

"Además," Dijo Hans, mirando de un lado a otro, "quedándonos aquí podremos ver una última cosa interesante por hoy".

El quedarse en la aldea por esa noche les dio a los hermanos una nueva oportunidad: El poder ver la vida nocturna de la Aldea Humana.

Varios locales y casas habían encendido sus velas y farolas, y numerosas personas y youkai transitaban con rostros cansados pero felices. Algunos iban camino a sus casas, y otros se dirigían a los numerosos bares y locales. En un local incluso se podía ver a un humano y un youkai abrazados mientras bebían una botella de sake, seguramente ya bajo sus efectos.

La escena era casi romántica, emanando una sensación que la vida moderna de la Tierra no podría dar.

Los hermanos miraban la escena con una cálida sonrisa, sintiendo de repente que estaban en una especie de festival rural.

Una vez más, pensamientos de posibilidades se formaron en sus mentes.

"Supongo que tendremos que encontrar un hostal, ¿no es así?" Dijo Hans, mirando los letreros de los locales.

"Eh... ¿Hans?"

"Eso sí. Uno bien grande, donde podamos dormir cómodamente." Cada vez había más emoción en el rostro de Hans.

"¡Hans!"

"¿Sucede algo, Isa?"

"No... No creo que consigamos un hostal, hermano."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Hans miró a su hermana con incredulidad. "¿Cómo podría una aldea de este tamaño no tener al menos un hostal?"

"Hermano, los hostales se crearon para darle a los viajeros un lugar donde pudiesen descansar y comer... obviamente pagando."

"¿Y...?"

"Hah..." Isabel suspiró, antes de continuar. "Hans, esta es **LA** Aldea Humana. Significa que _muy seguramente_ no haya otro asentamiento de personas en todo Gensokyo. ¿Para qué querrían crear hostales si _todos_ los humanos viven aquí?"

"Ah..." Hans quedó sorprendido. Al parecer sus deseos de aventuras le habían hecho olvidarse de un detalle clave.

"Traté de decírtelo esta mañana, pero no me escuchaste."

"Pero, tal vez haya aunque sea un albergue." Dijo Daniel. "Aún si todos los humanos viven en un sólo lugar, están los youkai que quieran venir a la Aldea. ¿Y qué pasaría si algún humano perdiese su casa por algún motivo?"

"Cierto... Es una posibilidad." Dijo Isabel, pensando seriamente en lo dicho por Daniel. "Pero aun así, seguramente serán muy pocos."

"Al menos valdrá la pena buscarlos." Dijo Hans.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a buscar con más detalles en los letreros de los negocios, cuando...

"¡Esperen un momento! ¡Por favor, esperen!"

... repentinamente, una mujer a lo lejos comenzó a llamar a los hermanos.

Deteniéndose y mirando en su dirección la vieron acercándose rápidamente, hasta que estaba frente a los tres hermanos.

"Eh, sí... ¿Sucede algo, señorita?" Dijo Hans, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a su interlocutora.

Era una mujer de apariencia joven, de la misma estatura que Daniel si no es que un poco más alta. Su cabello era largo y plateado, con algunos mechones frontales azules. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro de una sola pieza con mangas cortas de color blanco, y un listón rojo atado a la base del cuello. Una vestimenta sencilla... A excepción del extraño sombrero azul oscuro que llevaba, muy difícil de describir en términos normales.

"Disculpen si no los reconozco pero, ¿son ustedes los forasteros que llegaron a la aldea al mediodía?"

"Supongo que sí. Fue más o menos a esa hora que llegamos, ¿no es así?" Un rápido vistazo a sus hermanos confirmó este hecho.

""Ya veo. Había escuchado rumores de que tres forasteros habían llegado preguntando por alguien, así que estuve buscándolos. Es bueno saber que están bien.""

La mujer miró con curiosidad a Isabel hablando en otro idioma. Misma duda, misma explicación.

""Ya veo. Debe ser difícil estar en una tierra extraña sin entender el lenguaje..." Dijo la mujer, mostrando preocupación por la situación de Daniel.

Éste simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, como indicando que realmente no era tan incómodo.

Viendo que el hielo se había roto, Hans decidió ir una vez más con la cortesía por delante, dando un paso hacia la mujer.

"Mi nombre es Hans Bergersen, y ellos son mis hermanos, Isabel y Daniel." Los hermanos hicieron una leve reverencia.

""Es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Kamishirasawa Keine."" Dijo la mujer, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

**Historiadora Estudiosa.**

**Kamishirasawa Keine.**

""¿Por qué nos estaba buscando, Kamishirawasa-san?"" Dijo Isabel, antes de darse cuenta de su error. ""¡Ah...!""

""Fufu. No hay problema. Pueden llamarme como la mayoría: Keine-sensei."" Keine respondió con una amable sonrisa.

""¿'-sensei'? ¿Acaso es maestra?"" Hans preguntó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

""Efectivamente. Tengo una pequeña escuela donde le enseño a los niños de la aldea.""

_(¿Una escuela aquí? Interesante...)_ Pensó Daniel.

""Entonces, Keine...-sensei, ¿por qué nos estaba buscando?""

""Además de ser una maestra, también soy... bueno, podría decirse que una especie de 'guardiana' de esta aldea. Siempre que llegan forasteros los ayudamos para que estén a salvo.""

""Una guardiana, eh...""

Hans volvió a echar un rápido vistazo a la maestra. Su apariencia normal y gentil realmente no daba la impresión de ser alguien que protegería una aldea de humanos y youkai.

_(¿Por 'guardiana' se referirá a que dirige este lugar, como una alcaldesa o algo así?)_

""Bueno, es normal que no pudiese encontrarnos."" Dijo Hans, retomando la conversación. ""Apenas llegamos a la aldea volvimos a salir, y el resto de la tarde lo pasamos en el Jardín del Sol y en el camino de ida y vuelta, así que...""

""Esperen un momento."" Keine interrumpió a Hans, habiendo escuchado algo extraño. ""¿'El Jardín del Sol'? ¿_Ese_ campo de girasoles? ¿Estuvieron allí?""

""Síp.""

""Entonces, ¿llegaron a conocerla...?""

""¿Se refiere a Kazami Yuuka? Sí, fue _toda_ una experiencia, hehe.""

""Oh Dios."" Keine se mostraba muy sorprendida. ""Más que suerte, casi podríamos decir que es un milagro el que estén a salvo.""

""Vamos, no fue tan malo después de todo..."" Dijo Hans con un tono alegre.

"... excepto por la parte en la que casi te mueres del susto. _Hehe_. " Isabel cortó la charla fanfarrona de Hans con su propia dosis de sarcasmo.

""No era necesario mencionar esa parte, Isa...""

"Fufu." Keine dejó escapar una risita. ""Si pueden hacer broma de lo que les pasó, entonces no debió haber sido tan grave.""

"Hehe..." Hans respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. ""¡Ah! Por cierto, Keine-sensei, ¿conoce algún hostal en el que podamos pasar la noche?""

""¿Un... hostal?""

""Sí. Queríamos ir a hablar con la sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei. Pero ya anocheció, por no mencionar lo cansados que estamos. Por eso queremos un lugar para pasar la noche, y así poder visitarla mañana ya renovados.""

""Así que ya saben dónde está la puerta, eso es bueno. Ahora, sobre el hostal...""

Keine llevó su mano a su mentón, mientras asumía una postura pensativa.

""Mmmm... A unas cuadras de aquí hay un bar que tiene algunas habitaciones en su segundo piso. Pero estoy segura de que ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien las usó.""

""Podríamos intentar en ese lugar. ¿Podría llevarnos, por favor?""

""Con gusto. Síganme.""

* * *

Los hermanos comenzaron a seguir a Keine, quien los guió a través de algunas calles y un par de esquinas.

A medida que iban caminando los tres hermanos le dieron un resumen a Keine de sus aventuras vividas ese día. A cada nuevo dato Keine respondía o con sorpresa o con una risa ligera.

Sin embargo, Hans decidió obviar algunos detalles de su día, como por ejemplo lo que hizo para alejar a las hadas que los estaban molestando. Y recordando la reacción de Yuuka, también decidió no mencionar que tenía una carta de Yakumo Yukari.

Finalmente, tras unos 15 minutos de caminata, los tres hermanos y Keine se encontraban a la entrada del famoso bar. Una gran estructura de dos pisos, con un gran letrero que decía 'Iwasaki'. Aún desde la entrada podían verse a humanos y youkai sentados en las numerosas mesas redondas de su interior, bebiendo y charlando animosamente.

""Bien, aquí es. El bar se llama como su dueño, así que pregunten por él.""

""Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, Keine-sensei. Realmente nos ayudó con esto."" Hans hizo una leve reverencia.

""Oh, no es nada. Ayudar a los humanos es algo que disfruto hacer. Aunque..."" Por un momento pareció que Keine dudaba en decir algo. ""¿Creen que deba acompañarlos hasta adentro?""

"¿¡Qué!?"

Hans miró a Keine con total incredulidad, mientras Isabel trataba de contener una risa.

""Sensei, le agradecemos mucho el cómo nos ha ayudado. Pero ya somos lo bastante grandecitos como para entrar a un bar, y más aún para hablar con su dueño."" Hans respondió, sintiendo que había sido subestimado.

""Tienen razón, lo siento. Mis alumnos son todos niños, así que a veces tiendo a ser un poco...""

""¿Sobreprotectora?"" Isabel respondió sonrientemente. ""No se preocupe, la entendemos.""

""Gracias, fufu."" Keine respondió con buen humor. ""... Aunque a pesar de todo, aún no tienen la edad suficiente para beber.""

""De donde vengo sí la tengo~."" Respondió Hans en tono burlón.

""Hah..."" Keine no pudo sino suspirar. Isabel la miraba con consideración, entendiendo lo que sentía.

""Entonces, dejaré que ustedes se encarguen de lo demás. Si le explican que son forasteros, seguramente los ayudará.""

""Lo haremos."" Dijo Isabel.

""Y no olviden ir mañana antes del mediodía al Templo Hakurei. Reimu-san los ayudará a regresar a su mundo.""

""Ah, sobre eso..."

Hans quería explicarle a Keine que no buscaban a la Sacerdotisa Hakurei por eso. Pero entonces habría tenido que explicar su relación con Yakumo Yukari, y la carta que les había enviado.

""... No hay problema. Estaremos allá temprano.""

Al final, decidió que lo mejor era preservar un perfil bajo, por ahora.

""Bien. Es hora de despedirnos entonces."" Keine retrocedió un par de pasos antes de dar una reverencia. ""Cuídense.""

""Gracias por toda su ayuda, Keine-sensei. Que pase buenas noches."" Dijo Isabel.

""Espero que nos veamos pronto, sensei. ¡Adiós!""

"Adiós."

Los tres hermanos respondieron con una reverencia. Keine sonrió, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguramente hacia su casa.

"Hans," Dijo Isabel, una vez que se percató que Keine ya no estaba a la vista, "¿estás seguro de tomar una ruta tan complicada? Tenemos mi st-"

"Isabel." Hans respondió, con gran seriedad en su voz. "Sé que estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero a pesar de todo, creo que esta será una experiencia importante."

""..."" Isabel y Daniel escucharon en silencio a su hermano.

"A partir de hoy ya no seremos más simples viajeros." Hans elevó su mirada al cielo nocturno, con un brillo en sus ojos. "Seremos habitantes de esta aldea, habitantes de Gensokyo. Tarde o temprano tendremos que conseguir una casa propia, y empezar a dormir y vivir en ella. Comenzaremos a convivir con las personas y youkai que vivan aquí, e incluso con los que están fuera de la aldea."

Hans bajó la mirada de vuelta a sus hermanos.

"Tu poder nos ha sido muy útil, ha sido casi como hacer trampa al explorar. Pero, es hora de cambiar algunas cosas en la forma en que vivimos."

"Heh... Realmente tienes expectativas muy altas sobre lo que vendrá, ¿no crees, hermano?" Daniel respondió con una sonrisa algo cínica, pero honesta.

"Bien, supongo que tienes razón. No vinimos para quedarnos encerrados." Isabel también sonrió, reconociendo el punto de su hermano.

"Entonces, a movernos."

Los tres hermanos avanzaron poco a poco, finalmente entrando en el Iwasaki. Esperaban poder encontrar un lugar de descanso, luego de un largo día.

* * *

**:::**

**To be Continued...**

**:::**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

Si has llegado a este punto, sólo puedo decir una cosa.

_Gracias_. Gracias por haber leído tanto texto. Oh, y también algo más: **¡Lo siento mucho!**

Para el Primer Capítulo (Propiamente dicho) de este Fic pensé en una serie de eventos y encuentros, un largo primer día que llevase a los hermanos por algunas zonas de Gensokyo. En mi mente lo veía con un máximo de 8.000-9.000 palabras máximo.

Sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en una _verdadera pesadilla_ que sobrepasó ese número.

Al estar apenas comenzando, consideré necesario enfocarme con más detalle en las descripciones de Gensokyo y los lugares que tenía, de los personajes y su apariencia, y sobre todo, de las diversas opiniones que los hermanos iban generando en sus mentes al ver y/o conocer todo esto por primera vez.

Y ese fue el punto clave de este Capítulo: _**La Primera Impresión**_.

Soy alguien que puede llegar a ser extremadamente detallista. Es por eso que no quise hacer descripciones escuetas sobre Gensokyo. Después de todo, los hermanos _son aventureros_. Han viajado por algunas zonas de Europa, han visto muchas cosas. Adoran viajar y ver escenarios increíbles. Sería absurdo que habiéndome enfocado tanto en el factor 'aventureros', sus primeras impresiones de un lugar tan enorme y majestuoso como lo es Gensokyo (O al menos, como muchos nos lo imaginamos) se hubiesen reducido a algo como:

"_Es increíble, ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí, sí que lo es."_

"_Bueno, sigamos adelante."_

Todo esto generó una enorme cantidad de texto descriptivo que hizo de este Capítulo algo monstruoso, haciéndole honor al **Long_Road** del título.

Las buenas noticias son que, conforme este Fic vaya avanzando y más territorio sea visto por los hermanos, la cantidad de texto descriptivo se irá reduciendo. Al menos ya no esperen ver descripciones tan extensas sobre la Aldea Humana, el Templo Myouren, o sobre el Jardín del Sol; sólo haciendo excepciones cuando suceda algo extraordinario.

En otro punto de vista, ya han hecho su aparición tres chicas Touhou (+1 cameo). Por lo general, las principales opciones para que los OC protagonistas de FanFics de Touhou conozcan como primer personaje son Reimu, Marisa, o Yukari. Aquí quise _irme por la rotonda_, y colocar a personajes poco comunes para un primer encuentro, como Nue o Yuuka.

Creo que el haber conocido a ambas dio un buen impacto en mi protagonista Hans, a quien a medida que escribía el capítulo fui haciendo _un poco más fanfarrón_ de lo que esperaba. En este caso Yuuka cayó como anillo al dedo para hacerle saber a Hans (Y a Isa y Dan) que por más habilidades que posean, en Gensokyo hay personas que fácilmente pueden sobrepasarlos.

¿Y bien? ¿Ya han podido descubrir cuál es ese otro Manga del cual este Fic posee elementos? Poco a poco he ido dejando pistas, algunas más obvias que otras. Espero que, sin importar si lo descubren antes o lo hacen cuando yo suelte la bomba, les resulte una sorpresa agradable.

Para terminar, sobre los Capítulos que vendrán.

Como ya lo he dicho antes, el tamaño de este Capítulo fue completamente inusual para los estándares que me he fijado, debido a su numeroso contenido. El siguiente será mucho más corto, con una longitud que he calculado entre 4.000 y 7.000 palabras. De hecho, esa es la 'medida estándar' que tengo para todos los Capítulos en general. Pero no todo son buenas noticias.

Debido a que voy a estar lejos de mi PC durante todo Agosto, **el siguiente Capítulo tardará** (Al igual que éste) **en salir aproximadamente un mes**. En los pocos días que me quedan usándola intentaré avanzar lo más que pueda, para así al regresar publicar el Capítulo lo más rápido posible. De todas formas, queda la advertencia.

Igual que lo mencioné antes, por favor no se olviden de dejar comentarios sobre este Fic. Con excepción de trolls, acepto cualquier tipo de opinión o crítica.

Esta larga aventura apenas ha comenzado. Este es Hercules_Poirot, que se despide. Hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
